


Good Vibrations

by MRScoolDazzle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Speaks Kryptonian, Cause she is the ultimate big sister, Danvers Sister Time, DirectorDanvers is only mentioned, Drunk Gal Pals, F/F, I love Alex with Lucy, Kara is Pan and I will fight to the death over it, Kara is sexually repressed, Lena Jess & Eve are bros, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is a tech genuis, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Masterbation, Pansexual Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, They are a damn mess in the group chats, Vibrators, Who all work together, and one happens to be the boss, just two gals being pals, they are fast friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRScoolDazzle/pseuds/MRScoolDazzle
Summary: The pair gets drunk one night and Kara confesses that Earth vibrators won’t work for her unless she uses a red sun lamp. They suck cause they exhaust her. Lena decides to do her damndest to fix this.





	1. I Saw Two Boots Beneath the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this and couldn't get it out my head. Hopeful you all enjoy it. I was laughing as I wrote it.

Another best friends night in is a complete success. Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers find themselves loose-lipped from the night's activities sitting on the floor at the blonde's apartment.  
   
“You know. I find myself enib...inberated much more often since you bought that old distillery.” the Kryptonian slurred.  
   
“I can’t help it. My bestie couldn’t drink with me.” the Luthor responded with a smile on her face, “I don’t accept scarcity as a good enough reason.  
  
“One day we’ll both retire from our many jobs and run the distillery for the public, giving all aliens and humankind the ability to find whatever libations they desire.”  
   
“You’re like a mad scientist.”  
   
“I’m just a scientist who has a crazy alien best friend.”  
   
Kara giggled and nudged the raven-haired woman. “If only you could help me with my other alien problems…”  
   
Lean straighten up, or at least she did the best she could when the room was spinning a bit.  
   
“Lay it on me, Danvers. I’m a problem solver.”  
   
Kara blushed and curled into herself. “I.. I don’t think I can.. It’s kind of personal…”  
   
The youngest Luthor jump up and stumbled onto her bare feet. She crossed the room with labored steps and reached into her purse. “It’s a good thing I’m your best friend and we can talk about anything.”  
   
She produced her phone and sat on the floor across the coffee table. She clicked record on her memo notes. “Subject 1, What we are about to discuss is confidential and the only copy is on this encrypted phone. _I made it… I made this phone…_ ***ahem*** If you agree to this consultation, everything will be kept.. Um like a secret. Like Fort Rozz level secret.”  
  
“Lena! You aren’t s..supposed to know, how did you know, about that!”  
   
The blonde can’t contain her giggles anymore. She is laid out on the floor laughing at the CEO’s attempt to be serious.  
   
“Subject…. ..um… um 1, This is not a laughing matter *giggle* It’s science time.”  
   
Kara manages to contain her laughing but does not sit up from her prone place on the floor. “Do we really need to do all this?”  
   
“This is how we cracked the secret to the Aldebaran Rum and figured out how to get you drunk on girls night.”  
   
Supergirl sighs, but keeps the smile on her face. She covers her eyes with her arm and takes a deep breath.  
  
“Fine.”  
   
Lena gives the blonde a hard stare, “Is that consent to continue? You know how I am about consent.”  
   
“I, Subject 1, consent to your crazy experiment.”  
   
“Ok with that out the way.” Lena laid her head back on the sofa. “Tell me more about this problem.”  
   
The Kryptonian takes a deep breath. “Did you know part of the whole ‘Girl of Steel’ thing comes with muted sensations?”  
   
“I was aware from pre..vious conversations.”  
   
“You know how you come home from a hard day's work and you just need to relax. Take the edge off?”  
   
“Why do you think we figured out the alcohol thing?”  
   
“Not like that. While that’s helpful, sometimes… There are… other .. tensions that need to be taken care of.”  Kara kept her hand over her eyes and didn’t dare to look over at her friend.  
   
“Other tensi…. **OH! Oh-oh-oh!** Yeah, yeah, I get that.” Lena said now staring at her best friend.  
   
“Well the only real way I can resolve that tension is to use a red sun lamp. The, um, vibrators here on Earth are just not powerful enough for me to feel and I don’t care for... you know… DILDOS.”  
   
The CEO continued to look at her friend who refuses to look over at her.  
   
“The red sun lamps make me so tired and drained. After a night of Supering. I really just want to let off some steam and relax and not have to worry about when I’ll be ready to go back out again”  
   
Lena crawled over to where Kara was laying on the floor and curled up with her.  “This is something I can do. I can for sure fix this for you. Um, I need to know. For strictly research purposes only. Is it all the same down there?”  
   
The question hung in the air as the room was filled with tension.  
   
“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours…” Kara finally looked at the CEO.  
   
When sapphire eyes met emerald, they both started laughing.  
   
“What are we? Ten-year-old boys?” The raven-haired woman replied breathlessly.  
   
“I mean I did just ask my friend to build me a vibrator so I can masturbate properly. It doesn’t seem like we have any boundaries left to cross anymore.”  
   
Lena attempted to stare witheringly at the blonde but was given away by the pure joy on her face.  
   
“Fine. Yes, they are the same. I have gotten the chance to get some up close research with human women and I don’t see a difference.”  
   
Lena hummed a response then looked up at the ceiling. The silence that fell over the two was comfortable. They laid there on the floor listening to the other breathe.  
   
“Is it the same for sex?” the brunette asked out the blue.  
   
“For the most part. I can only finish after I take care of things on my own. It’s not like I can tell a partner I’m an alien and need to use the red lamps. It also brings the whole ‘red lamps make me feel weak and drained’ thing back up. It’s just been a hard road. I was a perfectly happy, healthy 13-year-old right in the middle of puberty when I left Krypton.  
   
“I got here and things were so different and the sensations were so different. I didn’t think I would ever feel normal again. Sometimes I don’t think I ever will.”  
   
The blonde realized she was crying and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Lena pulled her tight. The CEO kissed the Kryptonian on the top of her head.  
   
She whispered, “Luckily, for you, you have a mad scientist best friend. I’m gonna fix this. Masturbation is perfectly natural and everyone should be able to enjoy it.”  
   
Kara looked up at her friend with hooded eyes. “I love you, Lee. Thank you.” She placed a small chaste kiss on Lena's lips and curled back into the Luthors arms.  
  
It took a while for Lena to respond. She was pretty sure the alien in her arms was asleep. “I love you too Kara, more than you will ever know.”  
   
Lena closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being curled up with her best friend. A little later, they were both asleep on the floor. Right next to a comfy sofa and a couple of yards away from a perfectly good bed.  
   
With the phone recorder still running.  


* * *

   
After waking up on the floor and laughing about the fun night they had, the duo split to get ready for their respective days.  
   
Lena was looking at her meeting notes from the day before, as Frank drove her to her apartment. The CEO noticed that she had a particularly long voice memo.  
   
“Oh shit,” she said to herself. “That actually happened? It wasn’t a dream?”  
   
She pressed play on the recording and heard herself, obviously inebriated and trying very hard to be serious.  
   
“Subject 1, What we are about to discuss is confidential and the only copy is on this encrypted phone. _I made it… I made this phone…_ ***ahem*** If you agree…“  
   
She cut the recording off and sent a message to Jess that she would need her schedule cleared of anything not pressing for the next two weeks.  
   
She smiled as she placed her phone on her lap. She was going to make the love of her life a vibrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> Notes from my amazing beta welltodouseless:  
> I did ask what inspired this little adventure but I was told the explanation wouldn't be appropriate so here's to the gay xD


	2. Didn't Think About It, Just Went With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers Sister Time

Thursday morning, when the pair woke up, they said their goodbyes with the hope to hang out again on the weekend.  
  
Kara had attempted to contact the CEO throughout the day as she normally does but didn't get a response till much later in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
_I know I’m slacking a bit in the communication department. Long day in the lab and service is crap down there. I should really get that looked at. Maybe my next project? Anyway. Sorry to only be getting back to you at this ungodly hour. I’m home and about to pass out. Sleep well my friend <3_  
  
She got similar messages for the rest of the week. Apologizing for being out of contact and a goodnight.  
  
The superheroine attempted to stop by as Kara and Supergirl multiple times but Lena was always busy. Jess advised her that her boss had barely stuck her head out of the lab and had restricted the floor to only herself.  
  
Which means her best friend wasn’t eating and sleeping properly. The powerful CEO had toddler level abilities when it came to taking care of herself when she was working out a new idea or got wrapped up in a project.  
  
The concern with all this is, Lena hadn’t mentioned anything to her about a big project. She usually shares all her projects with a gleam in her eye and excited explanations. Watching her explain the things she is passionate about is one of the things Kara loves the most.  
  
The blonde had resolved herself to a nightly fly by of Lena to make sure she was alright. The Luthor was either still in the lab or passed out, sometimes both. The first time, Lena made it to her bed, but Kara started to find her in more uncomfortable places as the days passed. Like the recliner in her home office or the stool down in the lab or the L-Corp couch or the ghost chair at the dinner table hugging a cup of coffee.  
  
Each time the Super picked her up and tucked her in bed. It’s been a week since Kara had seen Lena awake.  
  
The blonde can’t figure out why all of a sudden her best friend is essentially ghosting her.  
  
Everything from best friends night is kind of a blur. The Kryptonian is having a hard time recalling much of the night. She hazily remembers giving Lena a kiss on the lips, but she prays to Rao that was a dream. She is not ready to unpack that just yet.  
  
Maybe her secret pining has finally bit her in the ass and drunk Kara did what sober Kara is too scared to do.  
  
She couldn’t take it anymore. The Kryptonian decided to call in backup. Who better to help than her favorite sister. She shoots a quick text about a sisters night and tried to knuckle down and get some work done before Snapper bit her head off.  
  


* * *

  
Alex showed up right after her shift with the DEO. She came bearing four extra large pizzas, three orders of potstickers, and an order of everything fries - because sue her, sometimes she wanted something for herself.  
  
The redhead shoved the massive mountain of food in her sister's hand and strolled through the door, mumbling something about _thank the gods that Lena keeps tabs at restaurants to feed a bottomless pit._  
  
“You moved our weekly Sister’s night from Monday next week to Thursday this week. You ready to dish?” the redhead said while hanging her leather jacket by the door.  
  
“Can’t I just want to see you twice in one week?” the young Danvers asked with a pouty face on.  
  
“You do know I’m immune to that now. I’m not Luthor. I don’t fall for the batted eyelashes.” the older sister said swiping her fries from the counter before her sibling devoured them. “Besides. We see each other way more than once a week. I see you multiple times a day at the DEO.  
  
“This is something personal. If your moping around all week is any indication, then it’s about Lena. So spill” the Director says as she sits on Kara’s couch and starts to dig in.  
  
The Super starts to pace nervously.  
  
“So, she slept here on Wednesday night, like normal on our friend nights.”  
  
“Normal she says….”  
  
Kara gave her older sister the stink eye.  
  
“Fine. I won’t interrupt. Go on.”  
  
“So we joke about how we passed out on the floor with a perfectly good bed in the next room and make plans to hang out at some point this weekend. She gets in her car to go home and I went on my normal Supergirl patrol.  
  
“Everything seemed to be going fine. Plus that adorable boy who walks the puppy with the matching outfits was out. I flew down closer so I could sneak a picture and of course to pet the puppy. He had this neat little argyle button up on. It really made both of them look super snazzy. Do you think I should get one for myself or do you think this is more Winn’s speed? I struggled to get the right filter to capture the moment. I don’t understand why he won’t let me get them some Supergirl gear. Boys can rock Supergirl too. I do have..”  
  
“ _Kara!_ Focus.”  
  
“Right. Sorry. So I send the picture to Lena like I do all the time. On a busy day, sometimes, it can take an hour for her to answer, so I try to be patient.  
  
“But I found this little doughnut shop in Jump City and it had the best reviews. So naturally, I had to stop and go grab a couple dozen. So I sent Lena a selfie with me a doughnut and the sign.”  
  
“I swear this woman is a saint. How many texts do you send her in a day?” interrupted Alex after swallowing a huge bite of fries.  
  
“I don’t really know. I usually give her a play by play of my day. She responds with the same. But that’s what makes all this so weird.”  
  
“Kara, I still don’t know what the problem...”  
   
“ _ImayhavekissedLenawhiledrunkandIthinksheisavoidingme._ ” Kara blurted out with a touch of superspeed.  
  
“ _Whoa!!_ Whoa, whoa. Hold up swole-up! You _may_ have kissed her? Do you not know? How come you lead with puppies and selfies but not the fact that you _may_ have kissed the woman you dream about literally at every opportunity sleeping or awake.”  
  
“So I had some of the liquor she makes me and we were just hanging out. She telling me how she had just wrapped up a deal with some new polycarbonates which she was so excited to start constructing and testing with. It's going to be used in a composite for new types of buildings. Well, no, not new-new buildings but different practical applications with architectural engineering. So I guess new types of buildings. No that’s not right it still sounds like she’s creating entirely new types of buildings. I mean she could Alex if she wanted to. She is hoping it's going to change the whole structural landscape and allow them to withstand the extremes brought on by bigger and more intense natural disasters. Unfortunately, she still hasn't worked out how to minimize the damage some of my fights tend to leave on parts of the city without an astronomical cost to buildings and materials. But, the last thing I really remember was laying on the floor. Who knows why, but we decided the floor would be a fine place to sleep. Which isn’t so bad for me, but really isn’t good for Lena's back…”  
  
Alex jumped up from the sofa tossing her fries to the coffee table. She held the super’s forearm to stop her nervous pacing.  
  
“Kara. I love you so much. Please circle back to the maybe kiss.”  
  
“Ok. Right. So I don’t know if I was dreaming, but I leaned up told and told her I loved her and then kissed her.” Kara said blushing.  
  
“So you don’t know if you did or not?”  
  
“No, I have no idea.”  
  
“But she was fine when you guys woke up?”  
  
“Yeah. Well not great. Her back hurt and she was hung over, but she was smiling and joking with me like normal.”  
  
“But she hasn’t answered any of your texts?”  
  
“She answers them, but like super late at night or really early in the morning. Then she goes incommunicado again. I have been finding her fallen asleep all over the place. She says it’s the lab and the service isn’t good and she always says she is sorry in the text messages. She sends a lot of hearts too.”  
  
“It sounds like she is busy.”  
  
“But, Alex, she never told me she was working on anything new.”  
  
“Maybe she did tell you and you guys were drunk or it’s classified or something. Whatever it is I’m sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation”  
  
“I really think I upset her by kissing her. Alex, you know how we both feel about consent. And I can't even fully remember the evening. Well, there was something about consent. Something Lena asked me and I laughed. I swear to Rao I am never going to drink ever again. That devil's drink will never again touch my lips. What if she is locking herself away in a lab to avoid me because I’m Supergirl and I can reach her in her office even if she bans me as Kara Danvers. What is the social norm here? Like I thought I knew the way I’m supposed to behave but now that it's happening all I have is doubts. How am I supposed to know what I'm supposed to do or explicitly not to do especially when I can't remember what happened? _Alex! What if she sees me as some sort of predator? And by kissing her I set her into like a manic fight or flight mode._ Or what if I kissed her and because of her Luthor upbringing and their neglect I like blew her mind and not in a good way. Rao how I'd have wanted to be in a good way. Or what if it was terrible and she's too ashamed to face me again? I should've maybe practiced more. Do you think I could ask James his thoughts? Is it too late to ask something like that this hour? How could I let this happen! Maybe she's been trying to figure out a way to politely let me down all this week. What if…”  
  
The older sibling wrapped the Kryptonian in a hug as tight as she could manage.  
  
“Breathe Kara.”  
  
The blonde hadn’t even realized she was hyperventilating and crying.  
  
“Kara, I’m here. I got you. Take a deep breath. Count with me.” Alex coached without letting go.  
  
Kara complied and waited for her sister.  
  
“ _Byth,_ ” said the redhead.  
  
“ _Byth,_ ” repeated the blonde.  
  
“ _Rraozh._ ”  
  
“ _Rraozh._ ”  
  
“ _Ghehn._ ”  
  
“ _Ghehn._ ”  
  
“ _Duhv,_ ” the sisters said in unison.  
  
“ _Kizh._ ”  
  
“ _Suzh._ ”  
  
“ _Ten._ ”  
  
“ _Non,_ ” Kara said alone. Her sister still holding her tightly.  
  
“ _Tav._ ”  
  
“ _Chahv._ ”  
  
The Kryptonian took a deep breath and exhaled. She could feel the tension leaving her chest at the well-rehearsed ritual. The director never eased up on her grip. Holding her sister until Kara was ready to pull away.  
  
“I feel better now. Thank you Alex.”  
  
“Anytime _kuhl._ ”  
  
Kara pulled out of the embrace. “It’s a shame I still have to remind you, I’m technically older than you. Plus after twelve years of practice, your accent is still atrocious.” She wiped the tears from her eyes and letting out a watery laugh.  
  
Alex looked at her sister with a smile on her face. “There she is. I thought I lost you.”  
  
“Not today.”  
  
“Look, I know Lena means the world to you. And you are so blind to the fact that you mean the world to her. Trust me, if there was a kiss, her reaction would not be negative. She is probably just busy. Also, you will drink again. That’s one of the finer lessons to learn in life. Not only moderation but accepting your own limits”  
  
“What if I lose her Alex?”  
  
“Dear little sister, in all of the near-infinite possibilities in the entire universe, I do not think that could ever happen,” Alex said sitting back on the sofa with her fries and feet up on the coffee table. “Oh and never call up any of your exes to ask how things were physically, that is a rabbit hole of trouble that no one ever makes it out of alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> All the Kryptonian is from http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html. 
> 
> They counted backwards from 10.
> 
> kuhl - kid


	3. Pour Myself a Cup of Ambition, Yawnin' and Stretchin' and Try to Come to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena creates. I mean Lena is extra. I mean Lena is as Lena does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems fitting that while writing this chapter there was a couple on the levee behind my work. Doing... things.

After a quick change from the pajamas, she stole from Kara. Lena headed into the office to get started.  
  
She sent both her lab and executive assistants a message to meet her in her lab as she climbed into the elevator.  
  
Jess the ever dutiful assistant was already waiting for her, tablet ready in hand.  
  
“Jess,” The CEO acknowledge as they began walking to Lena’s private lab in the back. “You’re extra mind readerary today. Are you sure you aren’t a tiny bit meta-human? I literally just sent out that message.”  
  
“Ms. Luthor. I was already here when I got your first message. You asked to clear your schedule for the lab, so I assumed this is where you would need me.”  
  
Jess held the door open for Lena and they both stepped inside. The lights came on automatically revealing a room with navy concrete walls and a white floor. Inside the lab where metal tables with stools pushed underneath, with various science equipment on top of each station.  
  
“And how was your evening with Miss Danvers?” The executive assistant asked with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Excellent as always. We ate way too much food and definitely drank way too much. Then, we watched this really interesting documentary about the giant river otters,” replied the CEO.  
  
“Honestly, you two are hilarious, your schedules are jammed packed so you do everything possible under the sun to carve out time together and yet when you do get together on a regular basis you do the most domestic things.”  
  
“I’m comfortable with her. She never expects me to be anything but Lena. On my soft days being emotional in sweatpants and on my badass CEO days. She embraces all of it.”  
  
“Lena, why haven't you made your move yet? You are obviously head over heels for her.”  
  
“She would never want me like that. I can’t screw this up because I was weak enough to let my feelings get in the way.” the Luthor said.  
  
“Lena, you deserve the world. I think everyone who knows you sees it. The fact that you don’t hurts all of us who love you. I wish I could show you what we see.  
  
“Shit! I can.” Jess starts typing on her tablet. “Kara actually published it for the world to see.  
  
“In Miss Danvers’ own words, ‘Lena Luthor is almost as the exact opposite of the infamous brother, Lex. While she commands a room just as naturally, she does so in a welcoming way. Her smile beams with sincerity, her eyes are alight with optimism. If I were a photographer with an eye for capturing the true personality of a person, I would have snapped dozens of shots as soon as Lena brought out her company's new alien detection device. This is who Lena Luthor is. Someone truly excited to share ideas with the world. Lena doesn't realize how much potential she has. I hope now at least the world will.’  
  
“If that’s not love and adoration, I’m not sure what is.”  
  
The Luthor looked close to tears.  
  
“Um,” She shakes her head as if she is trying to clear her thoughts. “We can get a jump start while we wait for Eve. As soon as she gets here, I’ll go through everything that needs to happen. Can you send me an inventory of everything in the…”  
  
The CEO was cut off by the door to her lab flying open and a perky blonde strolling in carrying three coffees. As soon as the door shut behind her, the young woman yelled out “Sup Bitches!”  
  
“ _Eve!_ You can’t just yell that out at work!” Jess screeched.  
  
“The door was shut,” Eve said nonchalantly as she strolled towards the other women. “Plus this is a celebration. I get to work with Lena and not Jenkins. That is always a huge plus and an even bigger surprise. I thought we finished everything on the polycarbonates.  
  
Eve handed each of the ladies their coffee, “Black for Lena, Medium roast with half-and-half for Jess, and a Frap for me.”  
  
Lena smiled at her friends and took a sip of the coffee. “Hmmm. Thank you, Eve. This is a special project. One that is extremely confidential. It’s a personal favor for a friend.”  
  
“Kara.” The duo said in unison.  
  
“What? No. Not Kara.” the CEO stammered.  
  
“Lena, You have, like, three friends of your own. The two of us and Kara. I mean you do have Kara’s whole ragtag bunch, but they don’t put that dreamy look in your eyes,” the blonde said.  
  
“I do not have a dreamy look in my eyes!”  
  
The pair of assistants looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
“Jess, please make sure Miss,” Jess swoons very loudly and lowers her voice to a sultry level, “Danvers has full access to L-Corp.” She shakes her chest to accent her point.  
  
“What? What do you mean you don’t like Morgan Edge?” The lab assistant said with a stern look on her face. “Well the obvious solution is that I spend 750 million dollars to buy Catco to protect you!” the blonde gets in a hero pose and stares off into the sky.  
  
“Alright, Sas and Sassy. Make fun of Lena time is over. Plus, you would have been stuck working for that asshole too, Eve.”  
  
“Yeah, but you didn’t know me at the time, so you can’t say I affected your decision at all.”  
  
“We only joke because we love you.” said the executive assistant.  
  
“Ok. It is for Kara, but it’s still extremely confidential. I won’t even be sharing all the details with the two of you.”  
  
“Wait. What?” Cried Eve. “We are lab partners! You gotta tell me what we are working on.”  
  
“Actually. I plan on working solo. I’m thinking I will probably need the whole floor.”  
  
“The _whole_ floor?” Eve cried out.  
  
“It’s something very personal. I don’t feel I have the right to share it with anyone else. I’m gonna have to do it alone.”  
  
“Ms. Luthor, that’s crazy...”  
  
“Jess, please don’t call me Ms. Luthor when we aren’t around everyone.” the brunette complained.  
  
“Sorry, Lena. I put on my work gear and I get so focused. Anyway. You love working in the lab with people. Bouncing ideas off of everyone. It’s the reason this entire floor is designed like this.”  
  
“That should tell you how important this is then.”  
  
The assistants looked at each other and back at the CEO.  
  
“We have your back boss,” Eve says.  
  
“Whatever you need,” Jess replies.  
  
“Thank you, ladies,” Lena take a big sip from her coffee. “I need a complete inventory of this lab and the rest of the labs out there. I need to move all the projects currently in R&D to the secondary labs on the fifth floor.”  
  


* * *

  
One week. It’s been seven whole days since she had embarked on this new, _ahem,_ passion project.  
  
After a bit of brainstorming, she had continued into the practical elements with some biology research. Checking all known data against Kara’s own drunken words.  
  
Fortunately, the DEO had kept copies of the medical records from Fort Rozz. Lena decided to borrow the information available to her. It was for a good cause after all.  
  
She compared the basic physiology of humans and Kryptonians. Kara was mostly right. It’s the same basic build. The inner workings are a little different and the excretions are a little more harsh in general. Plus Kara normally ran hotter than humans did so she would have to assume that her body temperature during arousal would be higher still.  
  
She had scanned, modeled and 3D printed her vagina that night so she could have an accurate model to size everything.  
  
The biggest problem would be the heat. With the heat produced by the friction from the vibrations combined with Kara’s body temperature, the genius had concerns about the device having a critical failure while it was being used.  
  
At the end of her first night, she had a small prototype. It attaches to the hood of the clitoris using light suction. It provided vibration directly to the clitoris, nothing powerful enough for Supergirl, but enough to test the heat.  
  
Of course, that means, she also, has to make sure it’s distributing the vibrations correctly.  
  
Day two was spent self-testing the prototype. Adjusting and relocating the positioning of the internal workings. She needed the device to give Kara sensations, but not project the powerful sensations to her partner. Who Lena was having a hard time picturing as anyone but herself.  
  
She couldn’t get the line about Kara not enjoying sex out of her head. She wanted her best friend to enjoy her sex life. Muted sensations during sex are far below what the Luthor considered a good quality of life.  
  
Between using the model and her own body, she had finally found a position for the internals of the prototype that would create the least amount of friction but still offer suitable control for the user, whether it be Kara or someone else, while still maintaining optimal output.  
  
Unfortunately, the testing zapped most of her strength. She barely made it up to her office, read through her string of texts from Kara, send a quick response, and then got to sleep on the sofa.  
  
She woke up in her own bed with a note on the nightstand.  
  
_Just a little TLC from your friendly neighborhood Supergirl xoxo_  
  
Every day seemed to pass the same way. She would make the prototype more powerful monitor the heat and friction against the vibration distributions. Forever tweaking various parameters then testing. Stay hydrated. Repeat.  
  
She would fall asleep at random places and wake up in her bed with a note on the pillow next to her.  
  
On the fourth night, she was happy with the prototype. It did everything she set out to do. It was strong enough to satisfy a Kryptonian but insulated well enough not to destroy their partner's genitals or digits.  
  
Something kept bugging Lena thought. Kara had said she didn’t like dildos, and Lena surely didn’t want to force them on her, but what if she found a partner and wanted to bring some toys into the bedroom?  
  
Lena spent the next three days working on extra attachments that could connect to the device located on the clitoris. They would transfer sensations. She prepared a set that Kara could us on herself and a set that she could use on another person. Both sharing different but comparable sensations between the users.  
  
Lena was blearily staring at a 3D printed model of her own vagina and her creations and wondered how exactly she had arrived at this point in her life.  
  
She chuckled quietly to herself wondering how much the scans of her vagina would sell to make sex toys. She will definitely need to take another look into tightening her cybersecurity policies when this is all said and done to make sure there would be no incidences or breaches. With everything that has gone down since taking over the company now is clearly a time to implement a strict zero trust approach.  
  
With the project effectively completed and wrapped in a tidy lead line, velvet interior box, Lena could finally take a break and let her mind wander back to that night.  
  
The night Kara kissed her. It wasn’t her imagination. She actually had a recording of it. _Absolute verifiable proof._  
  
It’s taken everything in her not to run to Kara and kiss her back. The blonde hadn't mentioned it in any of the text messages over the week.  
  
She was probably regretting kissing the Luthor. In her intoxicated state, she probably just forgot that kisses while in the arms of another are very intimate. Jess is wrong, there is no way Supergirl would ever want her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> Notes from my amazing beta welltodouseless:  
> Just a normal day. Sitting on the couch. Talking about vibrators, googling otters, how much heat friction can generate, and various female sex toys (ladies let me tell you about the Sync). I know you want my life.


	4. Oh, Did I Almost See What's Really on the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is coming out a little late. I got the opportunity to go see Hamilton and it was amazing. But that is what help the chapter up! I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend.

Friday morning, Kara woke up to a text from Lena.  
  
_I’m sorry I have been missing in action. Dinner tonight? My place? I have something for you. I promise I will be awake._  
  
Her heart soared. Maybe the CEO didn’t disapprove of her.  
  
Maybe tonight she could build up the courage to tell her how she felt. The blonde had spent the last few days agonizing on if she would lose this amazing woman from her life.  
  
Maybe it’s time.

* * *

  
_I can’t wait to see you, I’m totally jazzed <3 _  
_Do you wanna see the picture of the pupers and his boy today? They looked extra spiffy._  
  
Lena smiled at her phone. She was happy to fall back in line with normal everyday life. She missed her best friend.  
  
_Of course, darling._  
  
She typed out to the other woman. She resolved to get cracking on her backlogged work and put aside her nerves for the night.

* * *

  
Lena ordered Thai food from the little place that Kara loves. She ordered their usuals which is one or two of almost everything on the menu.  
  
She double checked all the hardware in the box and made sure the box was shut so it was shielded from nosey Kryptonians.  
  
She had no outlet for all her nervous energies though. You would think a week of masturbating near constantly would have helped take some of the edge off.  
  
All she could do is pace around her apartment waiting for the super.  
  
There was a knock at the door and the genius nearly jumped out of her skin. She raced to the door and nearly tripped. She took a deep breath and took a moment to compose herself.  
  
“I’m so happy to…” She said as she opened the door to reveal the food delivery person. “see you.”  
  
Lena had the delivery driver leave the boxes right inside the door and gave them a large tip.  
  
Before she could turn around and start putting the boxes on the counter, a voice from behind her spoke up.  
  
“I didn’t know you got that excited for food too!” Kara said still standing by the open door of the balcony in her super-suit. “I thought I was gonna have to catch you when you stumbled.”  
  
The super took a couple of big steps and wrapped her friend, and the box of food she was holding, in an awkward hug.  
  
“I’ve missed you so much Lee. I feel like we have so much to catch up on!”  
  
“I agree, Kara. I would like to put this food down so I can give you a real hug.”  
  
“Oh sorry!” Kara grabbed the dinner box from Lena’s hands and the other two at the door. “I’m just so happy to see your eyes open.”  
  
Lena blushed. She wondered what her friend would think when she found out what Lena had been up to.  
  
The Super spun into some comfy sweatpants. After, the pair served dinner and were catching up on the seven days that had passed with minimal contact. They filled each other in all the things the other had missed out on.  
  
“I have been keeping up with your alter ego,” Lena said in between bites of her pad phuk tong and som tum. “Seems the city is keen to keep you busy.”  
  
Kara shrugged. “I have had more free time.” Kara had to school her features to not show how much the time apart had really affected her. She distracted herself with choosing between her pad krapow moo saap and her kai med ma muang.  
  
“I expect things will go back to normal. I finished the project I was working on.”  
  
“So do I get to hear about this project that has had you so preoccupied for the last few days.” The super asked with a mouthful of Thai.  
  
The scientist blanched. She hadn't had any confirmation on whether or not Kara remembered the drunken interview.  
  
“I was working on a pet project. Um, something for a friend of mine,” the CEO said. “I can show you after dinner.”  
  
“That would be awesome.”  
  
A pregnant silence fell between the two.  
  
Lena preoccupied with the thought of how she was going to explain this whole situation if Kara didn’t remember any of it. How was she going to explain that it wasn’t creepy to gift friends with sex toys tailor-made for them? She would probably run in the other direction. Towards her other friends who are better at dealing with people and don’t come from a family of sociopaths.  
  
The blonde tried to shake off her jealousy. She was upset that her friend sidelined her. Lena was probably sick of a friend who couldn’t be honest and public in every facet of their life. The CEO’s friend was probably rich, powerful, beautiful, and wouldn’t kiss her without her consent. How could the super ever compete with that?  
  
They ate the rest of their dinner distractedly keeping the conversation going but other thoughts plaguing their minds.  
  
“Dessert?” Asked the Luthor as she got up to get the ice cream out of the freezer.  
  
“Lena, are we ok?”    
  
The CEO paused at the dining room door. She looked back at her best friend with a curious expression. “Why wouldn’t we be ok?”  
  
“It feels off tonight. I can’t really describe it,” the blonde said without being able to meet her friends' eyes.  
  
The raven-haired woman walked back to the dining table. “Kara,” she said quietly as she sat next to her best friend. The Luthor paused and waited until the woman, who she thought the world of, to look at her.  
  
When their eyes met, Lena said, “Have I done something to make you think we are not ok?”  
  
“It’s just.. Did something happen at best friend night?”  
  
“Why would you say that?”  
  
“I.. I can’t remember much from that night. If I did or said anything that..made you..feel.. anything but comfortable around me,” the super stumbled through.  
  
“Kara. I have never felt anything but safe with you. You are my best friend. You have saved my life on multiple occasions. There is _no one_ else I trust as much as you,” the genius exclaimed while wrapping her best friend in her arms.  
   
“But you have been really distant. You usually tell me everything. I have no idea what has kept you so busy and made you so tired.”  
  
“You don’t remember anything from that night?” the younger woman asked, using her years of grooming to mask the disappointment.  
  
“I remember food, otters, and a lot of alcohol.”  
  
The CEO got up from the table. “I’m going to show you what I have been working on.”  
  
The raven-haired women left the room to retrieve the box of goodies.  
  
“Kara Zor-El Danvers, you are my person. I’m very grateful to have you in my life. You told me about a problem you have had since coming to Earth. I promised I would find a solution.”  
  
She held the box out to her best friend.  
  
“ _This_ is the solution.”  
  
Kara stared at the box speechless. The blonde couldn't even begin to try and figure out what problem she verbalized in her inebriated state where the fix could fit in a box. She slowly reached for the gift.  
  
“I appreciate all the work you did, but if I’m being honest, I have no clue what’s in here. Also, Lena Kieran Luthor, you worked yourself into exhaustion for seven days for me?  You know better. You should have at least let me bring you food.”  
  
“I’m really not sure that would have helped. Just open it, please.”  
  
Kara opened the wooden box to reveal an almond-sized object lying in a bed of red velvet.  
  
“Um… This is..nice ...Uh… What is it?”  
  
The Luthor took a deep breath. She was dreading this part, but there was no turning back now.  
  
“So, remember when we were working together to identify the factors in the rum that got you drunk?”  
  
“Yeah, is this gonna help get me _MORE_ drunk? Cause Lena, news flash, we were already there.”  
  
“Well, Thursday night we were talking about how we made your life a little better with cracking the code. About how you appreciated that I could help you with an alien-related problem.” Lena said hoping she wouldn’t have to spell the whole thing out. “You brought up how there are more alien related issues and I promised you a resolution.”  
  
Kara stared at Lena puzzled.  
  
“You mentioned that there are certain issues with being ‘made of steel.’”  
  
The Kryptonian still wasn’t connecting the dots.  
  
“Especially down there…” The brunette gestured around her pelvis.  
  
Kara’s eyes widened.  
  
“...you know...relieving some tension,” the woman said.  
  
“Oh, cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool. Cool, cool,” the blonde’s face turned bright red. “So this is uh...ummm..”  
  
“A vibrator,” Lena said matter of factly. “A state of the art, one of a kind, made for a Kryptonian vibrator.”  
  
The blonde put her hand to her ear. “Oh hey, Alex.. You need me at the DEO.. for an important rescue...be right there.”  
  
The super got up from the table and spun into her suit. “Lena, I’m sorry...must go.” Kara backed up slowly darting her eyes frantically between the Luthor and her magic box.  
  
“They need me... I mean they need Supergirl. Thank you for..your work. Text you.” the older woman fled the scene through the balcony door.  
  
Lena stood on her balcony, letting her go, knowing the communicator wasn’t in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)


	5. How Quick the Sun Can Drop Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena handle things in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changed the rating. Please be aware that this is borderline smut and it's also the first smuttyness I have ever written.

Lena sat with a glass of Macallan 12. Nursing her wounded pride with a slight buzz. She had no idea how to take Kara’s reaction. She has no idea what this meant for them. Will this affect their friendship? Will she think Lena is just some creep?  
  
Should she call her friend back? Should she tell her she has had the news on all night in the background waiting for Supergirl news? Even though the city is exceptionally quiet tonight as if to taunt the billionaire.  
  
The philanthropist expected that her friend wasn’t going to respond well. Kara is a private person. While Lena knew that Kara has been with a healthy amount of men and women, she isn’t one to talk about sex casually.  
  
She didn’t expect her to run off. She didn’t expect that would she flee before she could even see the whole gift before she could see the hardware under the velvet layer. She didn’t even stick around to hear about how the device worked. Hell, she hadn't even taken the device with her.  
  
Seven days. Seven whole days of exhausting research, development, and production.  
  
A red-faced Kara she expected. An absent Kara damaged her heart more than she could admit at the moment. It hurt. It hurts, but she has her own ways to handle the pain.  
  
The raven-haired woman finished off her scotch and walked towards her bedroom.  
  
Lena was ashamed of the fact that she did think about her best friend while she masturbated. Ashamed that the blonde ran deep in her desires and showed up in every fantasy.  Ashamed that she is too much of a coward to confess her feelings.  
  
The Luthor wasn’t ashamed of her sex toy collection. She had used them plenty in the past, with partners and by herself.  
  
For the past four years, she had come to the realization that she had started to relate every single one of them to what Kara could do to her.  
  
She opened the hidden drawer in the closet and selected her favorite, the pure wand, and her faithful bullet. Unlike her friend, Lena didn’t mind pleasuring herself with penetration. She loved the weight of the pure wand.  
  
She pushed past her feelings of shame and changed into a matching set of lingerie. Something about a beautiful matching lace set of underwear sitting against her skin made her feel sexy. It put her in the mindset of a sex goddess and not a woman who pined for someone she can’t have.  
  
She laid comfortably on her bed and spread her legs.  
  
The CEO began to rub her breasts. Calling up images that had become extremely familiar in the last couple of days.  
  
She pictured the blonde superhero on top of her. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear as their breasts brushed against each other.  
  
Lena let her other hand crawl to her panty line. She slipped her fingers down into her now moist tuft of hair. Her long fingers teased her slit. She imagined the blonde excited to feel how wet she was for her.  
  
She placed her fingers on top of her folds. She could feel the hood of her clitoris swollen from arousal. She nudged the hood back and teased her sensitive bud. Her body reacted with a jolt in the first moments of sensation.  
  
Taking a hand off her breast she reached for her wand. She pushed the crotch of her underwear aside and teased her slit with the large side of the curved tool. She gently rocked it inside of her. She shuddered at the fullness.  
  
She rocked the wand gently back and forth. Searching for her G-spot as she imagined the blonde inside of her. She can hear all the appreciation Kara has showered her with as she finds that perfect spot.  
  
The raven-haired woman removed her fingers from her clitoris and reached for her bullet.  
  
She barely felt the vibrations before she brought herself to climax. Her body tensed and all she thought about were blue eyes as she screamed Kara’s name and made a mess of herself, her panties and her bed. Writhing in beautiful agony.  
  


* * *

  
Kara couldn’t keep her mind still after leaving her best friend hanging. She hated flying away under the guise of an emergency. She knew Lena would know nothing was going on with Supergirl. This is the first time where she wishes she could’ve escaped without everyone knowing how obvious she was being.  
  
The hero just needs some time to get her head wrapped around the thoughts and feelings she was struggling with. She was excited Lena worked so hard for her but utterly embarrassed. It was incredibly thoughtful but oh so personal. There were so many questions to consider. How had Lena done it, what information was she working with, and ultimately, annoyingly, a teeny tiny bit of her wondered did it work? None of this though was helping her get through the obsessive feelings she had developed for the genius.  
  
She had spent the whole day distracted and trying to build up the courage to tell Lena how she felt. Only to find out she admitted, _to the woman she loved_ , that she doesn’t feel things during sex. Who does that? It is high on the list of unattractive things you should say to someone that they were attracted to.  
  
It’s a conversation she has only had with two people (now three) and both of them she was actually sleeping with. This is nowhere near what she was expecting to when they were finally able to hang out again.  
  
Now, the woman she was actively hoping to have an intimate relationship with, knew before even the _first_ date that the Kryptonian’s sex life with humans is less than mediocre. As if that wasn’t complicated enough, she still doesn’t know if she imagined the kiss or not! Rao, how did she get here?  
  
She needed to find something to do or she will just keep spiraling. Going back to Lena’s is out of the question and it’s too late to really call anyone. Also, what on Earth would she tell them? Only when she truly wishes for something to required her attention as Supergirl is National City this enthusiastically quiet.  
  
She finds herself dashing across the globe to avoid listening to the steady heartbeat and delicate breathing of the CEO.  
  
She stopped a bar fight in Austanburg. She thwarted a bank robbery in Kinambura Township. She deflected a stray bullet that was headed towards a child in Hasaragua. It still wasn’t enough to clear her mind. At this rate, she would never be able to work out the extra tension she was carrying.  
  
The only place on Earth she could freely use her powers was the Fortress of Solitude. The super was hoping after a couple of rounds of drills and sparing with Kelex, she would feel lighter.  
  
Kara prayed to Rao to have the fortress empty. There was no way she could avoid having this conversation with Kal-El if he was there in the flesh. Only recently had she become aware of how terrible her skills in withholding truths were and another Kryptonian was just more than could handle tonight.  
  
“Kelex,” the blonde said as she entered the fortress. The robot assistant appeared from the connecting rooms.  
  
“Kara Zor-El. How may I help you?”  
  
“Are we alone?”  
  
“Yes, the last visitors to the fortress were here 47 days ago.”  
  
“Excellent. Please initiate Project _Zhor_.”  
  
“What level of severity do you require?”  
  
“What is the current level?”  
  
“Kara Zor-El, the level for Project _Zhor_ is currently set at 15.”  
  
“Well, I don’t see a better day to try and take it up a notch,” the blonde mumbled as she walked into the training room. “Set severity to 16.”  
  
Three hours into her training, the hero found herself sparring against a simulated Zamaron. Still unable to keep her mind of the CEO.  
  
“Kelex,” Kara stated as she dodged a blow from the green alien in centurion armor.  
  
“Yes, Kara Zor-El?” The robot stated simmering into view after entering the simulation.  
  
“What do you know of human mating rituals?” The blonde lunged forward landing a blow on the warrioress.  
  
“According to a study of human biology,” the machine stated matter of factly. “A human is created by using chromosomes from both parents that are united through mating. This process is much like the process needed to make a Kryptonian, except a mating ritual was not needed because of Krypton's superior technology.”  
  
The Zamaron managed to knock Supergirl across the room. She was slow to get up after spending hours in training, but nevertheless, she persisted. The blonde stood and put her hands up preparing for the lumbering alien that was coming close.  
  
“I meant the ritual part. The Courting.”  
  
“Human courting is complex and almost impossible to track. The stratagems are erratic and range widely from one human to another. I would need more data before being able to answer this query, Kara-Zor-El.”  
  
The reporter was knocked flat again by the alien. “Kelex end simulation.”  
  
“Ending simulation.”  
  
“Where am I supposed to get _more_ information from if the most comprehensive database in the universe can not assist me?”  
  
“My advice would be to consider asking a human advisor. I can contact Eliza Danvers or Lois Lane as known humans that are Kryptonian experts.”  
  
“NONONONONONONONO!” The Kryptonian flew to her feet quickly while waving her arms wildly. “Please do not contact anyone.”  
  
“As you wish Kara Zor-El.”  
  
Kara flew back to her apartment exhausted from her distraction attempts. The last few thoughts flitting through her mind before sleep took her was why had she left Lena’s apartment. All of the answers to her questions were right there had she not been too afraid to ask. Okay, too afraid to even stay. She vowed she would explain everything to Lena soon as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> Notes from my amazing beta welltodouseless:  
> today in conversation with the author, this morning was dildos and porn while this afternoon is many tabs with images and diagrams of the clitoris and vulva open. If you want to get lost on the internet for a bit...


	6. When the City Sleeps, I'm Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara pulls her head from her ass, plus the assistants go fishing.

Kara had barely had her morning coffee before there was a knock on the door.  
  
The hero glanced through the door and saw a very muscular man wearing a suit, holding a lead-lined box. She superspeed into her robe and glasses before opening the door.  
  
“Yes?” she asked taking a peek to confirm the box he had in his hand was _the_ box.  
  
“Good morning Miss Danvers. I have a delivery for you.”  
  
“Um, yes. That’s me.”  
  
The suited man handed Kara the box with a letter on top. “Enjoy your day Miss.”  
  
He walked away without another word. The blonde wasn’t sure how long she stood staring between the box and the letter, but it’s probably an embarrassing amount of time. Thankfully it seemed none of her neighbors’ heartbeats were close enough to witness the display. Kara shut the door and placed the box on the counter.  
  
She took a deep breath. “Kara Zor-El Danvers you can do this. It’s only a letter. From your best friend. Who you’re totally in love with. Who probably hates you cause you ran out on her.” She exhaled, “piece of cake.”  
  
“I bet a piece of cake could help ease the blow,” the blonde started pacing. “For when she inevitably spells out how much of a failure I am as a friend. What kind of cake would an apology cake be and say I am awful for bailing? Can a cake even do that? I could find that- _focus Kara!_ ”  
  
The reporter reached for the letter. It’s now or never or another five minutes. No. Now. Seize the day.  
  
Kara broke the green wax seal with LL stamped into it. Inside, on multiple sheets of nice stationery, is Lena’s careful script.

 

> _Kara,_  
>    
>  _I don’t know where to begin._  
>    
>  _I’m sorry. I feel I have crossed a line._  
>    
>  _My intentions were never to make you uncomfortable. I am a problem solver by nature. It’s one of my better qualities._  
>    
>  _You are my best friend and the person I care about more than anyone else in the world._  
>    
>  _I would move mountains for your happiness. All I want is for you to have a normal life. Your happiness is so important._  
>    
>  _I watch you with the weight of the world on your shoulders and it pains me. I would invent till my last breath to ease the burdens you have been shouldered with._  
>    
>  _You take on these roles and responsibilities with a smile. Those who know you know that that the smile doesn’t always reach your eyes._  
>    
>  _Loss has always, always had a profound effect on my family. I have lost so much since we became friends. You have always stood tall, as I sit lost in my fog and muck. A beacon to guide me back to myself._  
>    
>  _While you have put so much good out in the world, I have done a lot of taking._  
>    
>  _I can hear you screaming, “but Lena you are good,” from my office, but I promise I’m going somewhere with this._  
>    
>  _I fear that no matter how hard I try, the Luthor genes will always run deep in me. It demands of me to take and take and take. To give into greed and selfishness and revel in it. That is not who I am and it is not who I intend to become. But the urge is still present._  
>    
>  _In business, you can’t always look out for the little guy. I try, but I’m fallible and culpable. I have had to make decisions for the betterment of L-Corp so that we can continue to better the world._  
>    
>  _I will never allow myself to be selfish with you._  
>    
>  _I’m sorry for putting you in an awkward position. I’m going to give you the only thing I know that actually heals wounds, space and time._  
>    
>  _I have included instructions for the devices. The other accessories are located under the velvet. I love you my friend._  
>    
>  _Yours truly,_  
>  _Lena_

  
The blonde just sat dumbfounded after reading the letter her best friend had written. She couldn’t even form words.  
  
The hero opened the box and removed the small silver device. On close inspection, the Kryptonian noticed on one side there was a small blue button and the other side a suction cup. She removed the velvet lining to reveal two phallic-shaped objects.  
  
Kara’s face turned deep red. She sat on her stool with her head in her hands.  
  
There was no way around it, she has messed everything up. How did she manage to hurt someone who cares so much for her because she was embarrassed?  
  
In all honesty, now that everything is sinking in. It feels like her feelings for the raven-haired women, that have been sowed and nurtured over the last couple years, have finally blossomed into a giant Oregus. Kara doesn’t think she can go on being just friends.  
  
A raging battle started to develop in the reporter. The love, adoration, and gratitude she felt for Lena versus the shame and guilt she feels at her reaction.  
  
She has to go talk to her. She can’t let Lena keep thinking she committed some sort of indiscretion.  
  
This is it. She is going to beg for the genius’ forgiveness, then tell the CEO how grateful she is to have her in her life, and lastly, admit that she has been completely in love with her for so so long.  
  
The hero spun into her super suit but took a second to pause.  
  
If she was going to really do this, she needed to go as Kara. She needs to be herself and not an alter ego. She needs to be Kara Zor-El. The best parts of Kara Danvers and Supergirl.  
  
She goes into her closet and stares at the clothes hanging in there. She wanted to feel feminine, but still in control.  
  
She chose her black tailored suit and a white shirt. Something classic but hugged her body perfectly. She left the top three buttons unbuttoned. The picked out a black bow tie and left it untied around the collar. She added a white pocket square and the diamond cufflinks Lena gifted her.  
  
Kara decided to leave her hair down and applied a light coat of makeup. She finished her lips with a deep shade of red.  
  
When the Kryptonian looked in the mirror she smiled. She had achieved the look that she wanted. A snazzy Kara Danvers with the confidence of Supergirl. A meld of the two people that were parts of her.  
  
She called the florists and ordered a bouquet of plumerias.  
  
She was going to get her girl.

* * *

  
Jessica Huang had never considered herself an early riser. While she had a fairly regular schedule working at L-Corp, everything changed when she had taken on the task of being Lena Luthor’s executive assistant. Lena has a tendency to work the most insane and nearly inhumane hours.  
  
Over the years she had learned how best to anticipate all the ebbs and flows of supporting the billionaire and it had become second nature. At times it had almost seemed precognitive. Jess had become accustomed to waking up at around 6 a.m., checking her emails to see if her boss was working yet, and eating a nice hearty breakfast that included a strong coffee.  
  
Waking up at her normal time she didn’t expect any surprises to come out of her routine. She knew the CEO visited with Kara last night. Fully expecting that Lena would be strolling into the office with a smile on her face at 9 a.m.  
  
She checked her emails and was surprised to see Lena had been actively working since about four thirty this morning.  
  
That’s not good. That’s really not good.  
  
The assistant jumped out of bed and dialed her boss’ office phone. The phone barely had rung before she was connected.  
  
“Lena Luthor,” said a tired scratchy voice.  
  
“Lena! Hey, it’s Jess. You doing ok?”  
  
“Of course,” Jess could hear the woman shuffling around as if she was sitting up and slipping on her business mask. “Just getting a jump start on my day.”  
  
“Four thirty is not a jumpstart to your day. That’s still night time,” chastised the assistant.  
  
“It’s nine thirty somewhere in the world, Jessica.”  
  
“Did something happen?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, your nights with Kara typically lead to even later nights hanging out. It’s unusual that you are working so soon.”  
  
“Everything is fine,” the Luthor said. “Kara had a prior engagement and I just couldn’t sleep.”  
  
“Uh-huh. Have you eaten?” Jess said unconvinced of her friends' excuses.  
  
“I’m fine Jess. I can take care of myself. I will see you at nine. Enjoy your morning.” With that, the Luthor hung up.  
  
Something is going on with the genius and Jess intended to get to the bottom of it. She hurriedly dressed for work and sent a quick message to Eve.  
  
_Something happened during Karlena night. I’m not sure what and Lena is being very vague. I know your lazy ass is still asleep, but when you wake up, bring breakfast and strong coffee._  
  
_We can't pry it out of her during business hours, but at five it’s a different story. Be ready for a possible all-nighter._  
  
She was out the door in minutes and taking her normal walk to work with a bit more haste than usual. She was walking through the doors of L-Corp in record time.  
  
Jess went straight up to the top floor. She made a beeline for Lena’s office, forgoing the normal stop at her own desk.  
  
She did not expect to walk in to see a disheveled billionaire hunched over her coffee table while sitting on the sofa. She appeared to be writing something and had a mess of crumpled up stationary in a pile next to her.  
  
The CEO stood up startled as Jess walked into her office. Her eyes went wide and she started shuffling around papers on the table.  
  
“Jess! I wasn’t expecting you so early. I thought I told you to come in at your normal time,” she said as she tried to gather herself.  
  
“The jokes on you. I only have to listen to you during work hours,” she replied cheekily. “When I’m off, my time is my own to bug my friends however I deem necessary. Besides with you, what is normal time anyway?”  
  
“Careful. Now that we’re here, I might pull the boss card, Miss Huang. There is plenty of backlogged work to do.”  
  
Jess approached her friend and sat next to her on the couch. She gently grabbed her hand. Now that she was close enough she could see the bags around the CEOs eyes, tear stains on her cheeks, and a very faint smell of liquor on her breath. The secretary had no doubt the genius would appear to be the ever perfectly groomed professional once it was closer to normal operating hours in the building. Jess didn’t think Lena thought anyone would catch her in this state.  
  
“What happened? Is Kara ok?”  
  
“Kara is fine. What makes you think anything is wrong?”  
  
“Lena. You look like crap,” the Asian said bluntly. “Last time you looked like this, Lex had just escaped prison. Plus, happy, almost giddy, Lena is usually who shows up at work after nights with Kara.”  
  
The genius let out a laugh lacking in humor. “Like I said. Kara had a previous engagement.”  
  
Lena stood up and walked to her desk. “Since we are both here. Can you take a look at the minutes from the Kord meeting? I think Hector may have missed a couple of things in the transcript.”  
  
The secretary sighed and resigned herself to getting the workday started. Lena wasn’t going to open up in this state.  
  
“No problem. I can take a look,” the assistant took the files from the philanthropist.  
  
The executive assistant went back to her desk and began to get her work done for the day.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Lena walked out of her office, makeup adjusted and hair impeccable. If Jess hadn't have seen her in the ruffled state earlier, she would have never known. The CEO was carrying a box and a sealed letter.  
  
“Please have a courier from Blackhawk Express pick this up and deliver this to Miss Danvers by 8 a.m. at her home address. With strict instructions to return it here if she is not available.”  
  
“Right away,” replied Jess and the Luthor strolled back to her office.  
  
Jess called Blackhawk and provided all the information and put a rush on her order.  
  
A man dressed in a black suit looking more like a bodyguard than a courier was at the office within minutes to get the box. Jess confirmed all the information and sent the man on his way.  
  
She fired off a text to Eve.  
  
_Dude. Get your lazy ass out of bed and get here now. Lena just sent a box to Kara and referred to her as Miss Danvers. What the fuck is going on?!?!?!?_  
  
A few minutes later, she received a text back from the blonde.  
  
_You have had *all morning* and yet you have somehow managed to collect zero data. Jess that is unacceptable. I thought I taught you better than that. I’ll be there in a few with breakfast and coffee. Usuals for everyone?_  
  
Jess keyed up Lena’s intercom. “Miss Luthor?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Will your normal breakfast suffice today?”  
  
There was a pause on the line.  
  
“Just some plain wheat toast, please. Thank you, Jess”  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Jess quickly sent a text to Eve.  
  
_Lena wants plain fucking toast. That is not a good sign. Grab her an espresso instead of her normal coffee. I think she needs it._  
  
Eve showed up on the top floor not too long later. Putting the drink holder down as she hovered around the assistants’ desk. “You think I should go in?”  
  
“You are currently holding her food. One of us has to go in there and give it to her.”  
  
“I’m gonna do it. You have already failed on your fishing exhibition,” the blonde reached into the bag. “Here is your avocado toast and medium roast.”  
  
The lab tech faced the doors to the CEO’s office. “Wish me luck.” She took a steadying breath and walked inside the office shutting the door after her.  
  
After a few long minutes Eve reappeared, walked over to Jess’ desk whispering, “Man, whatever is going on she is messed up.”  
  
Jess had already set up their breakfasts at the desk.  
  
“So, what do you think happened?” Jess asked quietly.  
  
“I don’t know, do you think Lena finally told Kara how she felt?”  
  
“No way, if that happened there is zero chance she would have been here at nine o’clock. I would have probably had to try and track her down only for her to ask me to cancel all her meetings for the rest of the week. This is not that mood. Not even close.”  
  
“True. I guess that takes Kara finally making a move and kissing her out of the equation too. We both know Lena isn’t going to be the one to initiate it. I love her but the badass she is in public is not the big softie that comes out in private.”  
  
“Oh, gods if Kara had kissed her…” Jess replied wistfully.  
  
“ _RIGHT_! It’s been so long, these two fools are hopelessly in love with each other, I don’t know how either camp hasn’t locked them in a room yet and not let them come out until they finally admitted their feelings for each other. I still don’t know why you vetoed my ship name Luvers though. It’s ridiculously adorable and fits the two so well.”  
  
“Because it’s creepy Eve. The entire betting pool has already voted. The terms have already been finalized and agreed upon. You can’t open up this argument again. Do you really want to forfeit your wager?”  
  
“But Luthor plus Danvers, it fits so well, it’s such a missed opportunity.”  
  
“I’ll give you it’s cute. I’m still surprised Alex is okay with all of this. What is with all these gay softies?”  
  
“Honestly, I have no idea but as long as Lucy keeps her distracted she’s fine. Mostly.”  
  
“Ever since Lucy and Alex got together they have been insufferable. ‘ _We overcame our useless lesbian selves and finally became a couple._ ’ They get their shit sorted and now they act like they are the masters of love.”  
  
“Didn’t they dance around each other for years?” Asked the lab tech.  
  
“Mm-hmm.”  
  
“Do you think we should call in for reinforcements?” Eve asked solemnly.  
  
“No, it’s too early for that. Plus you already know Lena will not appreciate that at work.”  
  
“Fine but if we are still at this impasse by the end of day I’m going to get this sorted.”  
  
“Deal. Eve, how come after all this time you still choose to not go for something simple in sandwich form when we have to eat breakfast at work? Or at least can’t you use a proper set of dishware at work so you don’t run the risk of spilling your grits and eggs everywhere? There’s a full kitchen like 20 feet away. I’ve been to your place, you don’t exactly live in squalor. You can act like a functioning adult.”  
  
“Meh, I figured the worst thing that could happen is more work for you. Besides we rarely ever eat at my desk down in the labs. So it’s never going to be my problem.”  
  
“You’re such an asshole”  
  
“Shut up, you love me”  
  
The two continued to chat about nothing as they sat at Jess’ desk. As they were finishing up eating, Jess received a call from security that Kara Danvers was on her way up.  
  
“Speak of the devil, should I bail?” Asked Eve.  
  
“You and I both know there is no way in hell you would actually leave. Just finish your damn slop,” Jess replied mentally noting the blonde super could probably hear them.  
  
The elevator opened to reveal Kara dressed to the nines in a suit with a giant bouquet of Lena’s favorite flowers.  
  
Eve choked on her frappuccino.  
  
“Good morning Jess, Eve,” the reporter says nodding to them both, “I really need to talk to Lena. Is she available?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> Notes from my amazing beta welltodouseless:  
> “I don’t know if I really have a good grasp of the character and her voice from the five seconds of screen time we were given.” -C  
> “She is the most well established non established character in the entire Arrowverse.” -E


	7. Mess Me Up, Yeah, But No One Does It Better (oh!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good weekend. I would really like to spotlight my Beta. I'm not sure this story would have happened without them. I put out a skeleton of a chapter and they come in and do so much fluffing. 
> 
> So let's give it up for the fluffer!!!

The door to Lena’s office swung open. When the CEO looked up, all she could see where Plumerias and black pants.  
  
It’s not a hard reach to determine who is behind the bouquet. There is only one person her faithful friend and assistant would let in.  
  
Lena stood from her desk and straightened her outfit. “Kara, I wasn’t expecting you.”  
  
The super put the flowers on the coffee table and shut the office door. The CEO’s brain immediately stopped working.  
  
Her best friend was dressed in a suit that was tailored to her figure. Oh, what a beautiful figure she had. The jacket tapered at the waist just right. The shirt was open with her perfect cleavage just starting to peek out. The suit was tight enough around her biceps that Lena could almost see the powerful muscles that were hiding there. Her blonde hair was down and had a slight wave to it. The image will be forever burned in the genius’ eidetic memory. Lena can’t put her finger on it, but the blonde looks like Kara and not Kara at the same time.  
  
It took a moment for the raven-haired woman to realize the Kryptonian had been speaking. She managed to miss the frantic ramble the alien was currently in the middle of.  
  
“Kara,” the CEO interrupted as she walked toward her friend.  
  
The Kryptonian closed her mouth and followed Lena with her eyes. The philanthropist motioned for both of them to sit on the sofa, with a healthy bit of space between them.  
  
“ _Khahsh :bysh_ ,” Lena paused for a second. “What’s going on?”  
  
Kara took a deep breath. “I left.”  
  
“You did.”  
  
“I hurt you and I never want to hurt you.”  
  
“Kara, I’m not a damsel in distress. You didn’t need to rush over here out of guilt. Getting hurt is just a part of life.”  
  
“I didn’t come here because I feel guilty, Lena,” the blonde said. “I mean I do feel guilty, but that isn’t what drove me to come here and I know life comes with hurt. Boy, do I know that, but I can try and hold myself accountable for the things I do wrong. Running away because I was embarrassed was an awful thing to do. You literally poured your soul into a gift for me.  
  
“Masturbation has always been a tough subject for me. Just as I was hitting puberty I was sent to a new planet. It was frightening and confusing. I was so scared to touch myself. I was worried about my strength. The more courage I got exploring myself the more disappointed I got with the sensations.  
  
“I didn’t know where to turn. I wasn’t comfortable talking to Eliza. She was too much like a mother figure. I couldn’t talk to Clark because we don’t have the same parts. I just came to accept that I would never feel anything down there.  
  
“Even being with other aliens I could barely feel anything. It wasn’t until Alex built the kryptonite emitter training room, that I was even able to successfully reach a climax.  
  
“That was a whole other level of pain. It felt masochistic to turn on the emitters that felt like lava was running through my veins. Even at the lowest levels, it was still painful, but I finally was able to find relief. I came for the first time since I had been on Earth. Do you know how embarrassing that was? Right in the middle of the DEO.  
  
“I had to subject myself to that anytime I wanted to feel anything. Then I met this genius CEO. She designed a red sun lamp. Normal things became more manageable. Things like training and even hugging my loved ones became moments where I could let my guard down. I was safely able to feel like a human for long periods at a time with it. As an added bonus, I got to know myself very well and I finally got to have a few intimate encounters with others. The logistics of using the red sun lamp started to become a little cumbersome, though.  
  
“If I was using it at night, I was completely drained until I got under a yellow sun lamp or the day time or one of the sun grenades Alex and Winn made. Though, civilians are never happy when that thing goes off and can potentially blind them.  
  
“I started using it less and less because I was tired of feeling drained over and over again.”  
  
Lena had scooted closer to Kara during her story. Her heart bled for her best friend. The super has given the world everything and doesn’t expect anything in return. All while suffering from her past emotional and physiological issues. The raven-haired woman put her hand over her best friend’s.  
  
“Kara, I’m so sorry you had to suffer through that. You of all people deserve better. I just assumed that your body reacted to you as if it were not super.”  
  
“No,” the blonde said dejectedly. “Unfortunately, my body just doesn’t respond to me. I wish it did.  
  
“I have never had anyone to talk to about this. I don’t really know how to talk about it. Then you come along and hand me possibly the nicest gift anyone has ever given me and I freaked. It’s no excuse but I just wasn’t prepared. I know I don’t really deserve your forgiveness. I am truly sorry.” The blonde said with tears coming down her cheeks.  
  
The genius smiled at her friend. “I understand. Being a person is hard. I’m not going to hold your faults against you. We are only human.” Lena nudged Kara’s leg.  
  
The reporter let out a watery laugh.  
  
The CEO can’t help but look at her friend with admiration. While feeling the hurt she carried into work today gently eroding to the love she feels for the woman in front of her.  
  
Kara shook her hand. “That’s not the only reason I came here. I have some other things I wanted to say.”  
  
The CEO straightened up. She knew this was coming. Here is where the other shoe is going to drop. This is where the super admits how much better her life would be without the Luthor.

* * *

  
Outside the office, dilly-dallying like children, the phones of Jess and Eve were blowing up.  
  
**The Coalition**  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : First order of business for the day, no one is to show up unexpectedly at L-Corp unless there is an actual emergency, Nia.  
  
**SleepAllDay** : That happened *one time*.  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : Sure, sure. Whatever you say, nerd. Remember that time you thought Lena was going to the Luthor family gala by herself cause Kara was dealing that flooding. Who was noseying around L-Corp? Or the time where Barry came and took Kara to Star City and you thought Lena was left abandoned all alone. Who’s knock, knock, knocking on her door? Or the time where Kara decided to investigate another portal and went off the grid for a bit, speaking of which, Alex you said she explicitly promised to never do that again.  
  
**BadassSoftie** : Hey, let’s see you try to reign in a determined Kryptonian.  
  
**SleepAllDay** : Okay okay maybe I overreacted that one...three times. No one was supposed to be counting! I’m sorry.  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : If I didn’t know any better I’d wonder if there was something you needed to talk about Nia.  
  
**JessTheSex** : Focus up Ladies. Little Danvers just showed up to the office with flowers dressed like a gd supermodel.  
  
**EvenBetterHelp** : Well well, I wouldn’t have expected that out of Kara. I’m going to lose this bet. Why did I even agree to this fool’s wager?  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : You agreed cause you took one look at the two of these fools and knew it was inevitable.  
  
**EvenBetterHelp** : Maybe. I just didn’t know how serious this was going to be. Thought they’d deal with this in a few months. Years was never even a consideration in my brain.  
  
**SleepAllDay** : Gurrrl, preach.  
  
**Vasquez** : Clearly you missed how long Alex and Lucy danced around each other.  
  
**BadassSoftie** : Hey, we are not here for us.  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : We could be.  
  
**Vasquez** : You guys are so stupid. Obviously, Kara is peacocking. Took her long enough.  
  
**TheBestLane** : Oh shit send pics, I gotta see this!  
  
**BadassSoftie** : Lucy no.  
  
**TheBestLane** : Lucy yes.  
  
**SleepAllDay** : LUCY YES!  
  
**TheBestLane** : Anyway, Kara did it. She finally girled the hell up! Taking a page out of my book!  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : I don’t know. Lena has been at work since before the damn sun even considered rising.  
  
**JessTheSex** : Yeah. I caught her crying in her office, then she sent a package to Kara’s apt.  
  
**BadassSoftie** : Wait, what? Did Kara mess up? You guys. What the hell! We are not there. Catch us up!  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : Maybe Kara put it in the wrong hole…  
  
**ImAGrownUp** : Details. I need them.  
  
**BadassSoftie** : That is my sister!!!!  
  
**TheBestLane** : I’m gonna have to hear about this for days. Thanks.  
  
**EvenBetterHelp** : You know Alex there is nothing wrong with knowing your sister has an active sex life.  
  
**SleepAllDay** : ::grabspopcorn::  
  
**BadassSoftie** : Yeah well, I never need to know about it. I only agreed to this because Eve promised to be good.  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : I have no memory of this…  
  
**Vasquez** : There was an option to agree to this group? I just woke up one day to hundreds of messages. When did this discussion occur?  
  
**ImAGrownUp** : Oh hush Vasquez you love this. Besides you’re in cause you placed your bet. Deal with it. Unless you want us to focus on you and the new recruit.  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : Oh snap, is it official yet? They are so fucking hot.  
  
**Vasquez** : Nope, I’m fine. No objections here.  
  
**ActuallyAMom** : OMG Susan you must feed us. What else is the point!  
  
**ImAGrownUp** : This is why Clark refuses to join this group. That and the women only rule… Also Susan? That’s so weird, not gonna lie. Who introduced them as Susan to you? We should have words :lol  
  
**Vasquez** : I had had a good day at work. No one was injured or ended up dead. I go to the bar to meet some friends of my coworkers. I was told they’re pretty chill. I try and be nice and sociable. This is the thanks I get. Stuck in this insanity of a chat. If only I had a time machine I would tell myself to stay at the damn DEO.  
  
**SleepAllDay** : Can we all just focus please? Kara looking snazzy. Lena is crying. Something about sex.  
  
**ActuallyAMom** : Crying!? Hold the phone. Who said she was crying? Did Kara hurt my friend? Alex hold me back!  
  
**JessTheSex** : I woke up at my usual time today to find that Lena had been burning the midnight oil.  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : Which isn’t normal on Luvers.. I mean Karlena night.  
  
**TheBestLane** : Lol. Eve let it go!  
  
**JessTheSex** : So...basically she was here super early, was a hot mess when I got here, said Kara had a “previous engagement”, was writing some sort of letter, sent a package to Kara, and now Kara is here, dressed like whollyfuck. Everyone caught up?  
  
**BadassSoftie** : As far as I know Kara was at Lena’s all night… I don’t know what engagement she could have had.  
  
**Vasquez** : Things were quiet at the DEO last night.  
  
**ImAGrownUp** : How quiet were they?  
  
**BadassSoftie** : Susan, you just tell me when I need to call Pam.  
  
**Vasquez** : Dammit! Walked right into that one. What is even happening?  
  
**TheBestLane** : Hmm maybe I was wrong, maybe Lena finally got her shit together and admitted her feelings.  
  
**EvenBetterHelp** : You think Kara *left* after Lena told her how much she likes her?  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : That could explain the kicked puppy who was at work this morning.  
  
**ActuallyAMom** : So Kara freaks out, reflects, then comes back. To admit her true feelings?  
  
**SleepAllDay** :   
  
**JessTheSex** : Slow down. We don’t need anymore false alarms.  
  
**BadassSoftie** : It sounds like she just needed to process things. She needs to do things in her own time.  
  
**TheBestLane** : Cause you certainly didn’t freak out when your true feelings came out.  
  
**ImAGrownUp** : Get a room...  
  
**EvenBetterHelp** : You guys really need to come to terms with your siblings having active sex lives.  
  
**NotSoEvilEve** : James Bartholomew Olsen giving it hard to the girl from the bar last week.  
  
**BadassSoftie** : Eve. Gross.  
  
**ActuallyAMom** : Give a girl some warning!  
  
**EvenBetterHelp** : Alright, yeah I get it. Still doesn’t mean it’s not happening.  
  
**ImAGrownUp** : Clark can’t even hear about his baby cousin’s sex life. He turns into a kid and puts his hands up to his ears.  
  
**Vasquez** : Winn is even worse, he just stands there looking like he’s glitched out.  
  
**ActuallyAMom** : Men. Honestly.  
  
**JessTheSex** : Can we please get back to the matter at hand?  
  
**TheBestLane** : Pictures. When are we going to be blessed with them?  
  
**ImAGrownUp** : You are so gay.

 

* * *

  
  
“ _Khahsh :bysh_ ,” the blonde said. “I can guarantee what I have to say is not what you are currently beating yourself up about.”  
  
“I am not beating myself up.”  
  
Kara gave her a long stare.  
  
“Maybe I’m just bracing myself.”  
  
“Well. I’m hoping what I have to say is met with a more positive reaction than that.”  
  
Kara stood up and started pacing back and forth through the CEO's office.  
  
“We have been friends a little over four years now. You have saved the city, no the world, just as many times as I have.”  
  
Lena sat back on the couch. “I don’t think it was that many times, darling.”  
  
“Pfft,” the super exclaimed. “I won’t argue it with you, but Supergirl and Lena Luthor work best together.  
  
“Of all the things that have happened to me, meeting you and having you in my life is tied in first place with meeting the Danvers.  
  
“You put so much good out into the world. You don’t get the statues, parades, and recognition and that’s a shame. You deserve all the adoration and praise.”  
  
The blonde stops her pacing and sits back on the sofa next to the billionaire.  
  
“Lena Luthor, I’m so grateful every day I have you in my life. I love that I can text you a million times a day and somehow you make time to text me back. I love our hang out nights and lunches. You keep me sane in a world that seems bound to drive me crazy.  
  
“You make me feel normal and let me be just Kara.”  
  
The raven-haired woman sat teary-eyed on the sofa. “Kara, thank you. I’m a bit speechless.”  
  
“I hope you find your voice soon, I have one more thing I need to say.”  
  
Kara takes Lena’s hand. “I have admired you for so long. First as a scientist, then as a friend, and for the last year or so, as the woman that I love.”  
  
Kara studied Lena’s face as she put her heart on her sleeve. The genius had no reaction. She wasn’t even looking at the alien. “There is no pressure on you Lena. I would love to have you in my life no matter what happens.”  
  
The Luthor finally registered everything, stood up, and went behind her desk. “Kara, you can’t just swoop in looking like _that_ and say this because you feel guilty.”  
  
It was the Kryptonians turn to sit speechless.  
  
“The apology and the flowers are enough. You are forgiven.” The CEO turns away, walks to her bar, reaches for whatever is closest and starts to pour two fingers in a glass, “we both know there is no way you could love me as anymore than as a friend.”  
  
Within a blink of an eye, Kara was by Lena’s side within an arm's reach, giving the other woman enough space to not feel overwhelmed. “I’m sorry if I have ever done anything to ever make you think you weren't worth love. I know the world likes to kick you when your down. I do not. Lena Luthor, if you will have me, I would love to take you out on a date.” She extended her hand to the CEO.  
  
The raven-haired woman started to tear up. She looked at the hand extended to her. “Do you mean it. This isn’t some joke?”  
  
“I don’t know if I have ever meant anything more in my life.”  
  
The genius grabbed the Kryptonian’s hand. “Since I have been in love with you for just as long, I think a date would be agreeable. How does tonight sound?” she said with an eyebrow raise.  
  
Kara smiled. “I’ll pick you up at 8.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> The Coalition  
> JessTheSex - Jessica Huang : NotSoEvilEve - Eve Tessmacher : BadassSoftie - Alex Danvers : TheBetterLane - Lucy Lane : SleepAllDay - Nia Nal : EvenBetterHelp - Kelly Olsen : Vasquez - Susan Vasquez : ImAGrownUp - Lois Lane : ActuallyAMom - Samantha Aries
> 
> From my fluffer welltodouseless: Skeleton?! You fibber. Somehow even though we talk every day this conversation is recollected a bit different in our heads. There was already a chapter. I just did a bit of hand holding ;-)


	8. So Show Me the Way Home, I Can't Lose Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These gay disasters are not ready for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe 3 chapters left, but I told the Fluffer the same thing around chapter 2. So we will see. I'm finally feeling better and am excited to get another chapter out.

By the time Kara made it to the lobby of L-Corp, she was a full-blown disaster. As she was coming down from her adrenaline high and the reporter felt drained from last night's training and this morning's events. She started to panic. She hadn’t expected Lena to flirty decide to go on a date tonight!  
  
Where the hell is she suppose to take a billionaire on a date? It’s not like she could fly the CEO around the world. Lena hates flying. So that left her pretty much stuck in National City with no mode of transportation.  
  
The genius has pretty much been to all the fancy restaurants in town. They aren’t special occasion places for her.  
  
She can feel her nerves starting to paralyze her. She is gonna need help. The Super whipped out her phone and called her big sister.  
  
“Danvers,” the redhead said as she answered the phone.  
  
“Alex. I am freaking out. She was so sad, Alex. Like so so sad. I messed up and she was all like ‘You could never love me’. And in my head I was like ‘jokes on you I have loved you forever’ and then I thought about how many times I have made you sit through telling you how much I love her. Then I felt bad for you too because I don’t have anyone else to tell. I wasn’t gonna tell her. Which would probably have been the smart thing and I could have avoided hurting her yesterday. But I’m here now the past is in the past. We can move on. Do you think we would ever move in together? Do you think she could ever love me that much? Then marriage and babies! I don’t even know if she wants to have babies. But I wanna have babies. Little babies are so cute. Plus a dog! Rao Alex, we can get a dog.” The blonde was pacing up and down the sidewalk in front of L-Corp.  
  
“Whoa, Kara slow down.” the older Danvers said. “Take a deep breath, _kuhl_. Start from the beginning you aren’t making any sense.”  
  
“Alex. I’m making plenty of sense. I asked Lena out. She said tonight and like a spaz, I agreed! I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“Wait. Do I get the whole story on you asking her out?” the director asked. “I feel like as your sister, I basically Kickstarted this movie.”  
  
“I think it started when I went and interviewed her at Catco. I mean she was so pretty, it took my breath away. I was speechless! Right in front of Clark too...”  
  
“Holy shit Kara not from the literal beginning, honestly I can’t with you sometimes. I mean I love you but, nevermind. Why don’t you come to the DEO? We can talk through this better,” Alex interrupted.  
  
“Good idea.” Kara ducked into an alley and spun into her suit. She was off like a flash and arrived at the DEO before her sister could put her phone away.  
  
“Supergirl. I can debrief you in the conference room,” the older sister said motioning to a room to the right. “Right this way.”  
  
“Thank you, Director Danvers.”  
  
The pair walked to the room and shut the door. Alex hit a button on the wall that caused the glass walls to go opaque. She sat cross-legged in a chair with her head leaning into her left hand. “I’m all ears.”  
  
“Where was I?”  
  
“You were going to tell me how you asked Lena out on a date.”  
  
“Right,” the younger sister said as she started to pace the length of the conference room. “But that’s not the reason I called you. I called because I’m freaking out.”  
  
The director swiveled her chair back and forth to follow her sisters pacing. “Once I have all the facts, I can help you with whatever you're freaking out over.”  
  
The super nodded. “Ok, so I guess the short story is, Lena gave me a really sweet gift at Best Friend’s Night. I freaked out and left her apartment. I don’t think you can blame me. It was super personal and I don’t remember telling her about it at all...”  
  
“She gave you something and you just left? What was it?”  
  
“I don’t really wanna talk about it, but she worked on it for like a week. It was really heartfelt and sincere and I screwed it up.”  
  
“Okay, letting it go, please continue.”  
  
“So I left. I flew all around the world to try and work off the nervous energy, but it wasn’t working. So, then I went to the Fortress of Solitude and trained until I was about to pass out. The last thing I remember before falling into bed was thinking I had to make all this right.  
  
“When I woke up I planned on going straight to see her. Tell her sorry and how much she means to me, but then I didn’t want to do it half-ass, you know?  
  
“So, I put on the suit I bought for the Luthor Family Gala, that I never got to wear. Remember? I had to miss it because of that really bad flooding.”  
  
Alex chuckled but motioned for her sister to continue.  
  
“I don’t know why that’s funny. The flooding was really bad Alex. Anyway, the suit was tailored for me and I know it fits me well. So I ordered some of Lena’s favorite flowers and I marched down to her office.  
  
“I walked in and she looked beautiful as always. I don’t know how she holds it together so well. So I gave her the flowers and apologized. I told her how grateful I am to have her in my life, then I uh, I asked her on a date. Yep, that’s it. Caught up.”  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
“She didn’t believe me. She didn’t think I could love her. Which is insane. How could you not love Lena Luthor? I mean look at all you guys. Years ago everyone was suspicious of her! Now everyone loves her. I mean, not like I love her, but that’s semantics. At least I hope…”  
  
“Is this why you're freaking out? Do you think you have to prove your love to her?” The older Danvers interrupted.  
  
“No. What? No. Alex. I need you to follow along.”  
  
“I’m really trying here. I promise,” the director said leaning forward in her chair. “So you tell her you have feelings for her, she doubts it, and then what happened?”  
  
“I reassured her. I told her I wanted to take her on a date. Then she raised an eyebrow really cute and asked if tonight was ok. I couldn’t say no to that. I have dreamed of this forever, so I said really cool ‘Pick you up at 8.’  
  
“I gave her a hug and started to freak out on the way down the elevator. I called you when I got outside L-Corp.”  
  
“That all sounds wonderful, Kara! I don’t see why you are freaking out. The hard part is over,” the redhead exclaimed walking over to give her sister a hug.  
  
The super embraced her sister as hard as she could without harming the human. “I didn’t think this far ahead! Where am I supposed to take a billionaire out on a date?”  
  
The older Danvers laughed and pulled herself out of her sister’s grasp. “I don’t think you really need to stress about that. The woman adores you. You could take her to the dump and she would still be happy.”  
  
“But Alex. It’s our first date. I can’t just take her to a dump!”  
  
“You are literally Supergirl. You could take her anywhere in the world.”  
  
“She is scared of flying. She is mostly ok with me, but I want her to be relaxed and enjoy her night. We only get one first date,” the super said and resumed her pacing.  
  
“I feel like that’s debatable since you guys have practically been dating for a while.”  
  
“That’s not funny right now. We are at DEFCON 1.”  
  
“Alright, Alright.” The redhead put her hands up. “Since you need a way around the city, you can borrow my motorcycle. I say make the date casual and fun. Do something that screams Karlena. Don’t force it.”  
  
“Karlena?” The blonde asks inquisitively.  


* * *

  
Kara had walked out of Lena’s office and the CEO squealed. She honest to the gods squealed. She spent a few minutes doing a very un-Luthor-like happy dance, before reality sunk in.  
  
“Fuck,” the raven-haired woman said aloud to no one. “I have a date tonight with Kara Danvers.”  
  
Lena starts to stress out. She hadn’t slept or took a real bath last night. Plus she was battling a hangover.  
  
She looked toward the desk where her plain toast sat. She was going to need to get some greasy food ASAP. Fuck, this is gonna be a long day of catching up so she can be at her best cause she has a date with _KARA FUCKING DANVERS_.  
  
Lena jumped around her office for a few minutes till she started feeling more nauseous from her hangover.  
  
The excited CEO keyed up the intercom, “Jess?”  
  
There was a bit of a commotion then Jess replied, “Yes, Miss Luthor?”  
  
“Please order me my New Year’s breakfast and let’s go over my schedule for the day.”  
  
“Of course Miss Luthor.”  
  
The CEO went into her bathroom closet and inventoried the clothes she had at the office. A closet was full of designer suits. Lena shakes her head. She isn’t sure what she expected to be in there besides business clothes.  
  
She could rock a power suit tonight. Kara pulled out the big guns and wore her suit. Should she order flowers? Is filling Kara’s apartment with flowers an abuse of the spare key she was given? Possibly. Would Kara mind? The jury’s out. She never specifically said I couldn’t fill her home with things…  
  
“Miss Luthor. I have your schedule.”  
  
The genius emerged from her bathroom with an Agnona grey suit with black accents, a blue silk shirt, and the matching red leather coat and pumps. “Is this ok for a date?”  
  
“Do you want your assistant’s opinion or your friends’ opinion.”  
  
“Which one is gonna tell me this suit will kill it on my first date?”  
  
“Well, your assistant will nod and tell you that you look wonderful in the suit. Your friend is going to be like…. What date?”  
  
Lena chuckled and laid the suit out on the sofa. “Is Eve still out there?”  
  
The assistant handed Lena her Gatorade, “She may have texted Mr. Hampton about taking a vacation day the moment Ms. Danvers walked in. Also, Ms. Arias maybe waiting as well.”  
  
“Are we going to at least go over my schedule, Miss Huang?” Lena stated with a smirk on her face. It warmed her heart to see her friends rally around her.  
  
Jess manipulated the screen on her tablet for a moment and handed it to the CEO. “First are the requested reviews on the R&D projects that stalled last week. I have the relevant data for each project separated out under each heading by order of priority and impact to each team.  
  
“This afternoon at 1 p.m., you have a meeting with our attorneys about the Kord partnership. Ms. Arias will be attending to represent her accounting department and Mrs. Wasem will be attending to represent her technology department. The meeting is scheduled to be in the conference room S4A-B on floor 30.  
  
“After that, you have your weekly meeting with Ms. Arias is scheduled here in your office.”  
  
The CEO smirked. “I’ll cancel with Sam myself, but keep the attorney meeting. I think the R&D plans may be stalled another day if the technicians are still stuck…”  
  
The phone on Lena’s desk vibrated a short buzz. “I wonder who is texting me since apparently, all my friends are waiting outside my office?”  
  
The CEO was greeted with a text message from her favorite.    
  
_Three things. 1. Wear something warm and comfortable. 2. I may be planning on setting some things up in your apartment, are you going home before? 3. I can’t wait to see you ::string of heart emojis::_  
  
“You are smiling at your phone like a lovesick teenager,” the assistant observed. “That can only be from a one person. Care to share with the class?”  
  
Lena texted back.  
  
_1\. Should I be worried? Warm and comfortable? What are your intentions, Miss Danvers?_  
_2\. My apartment? Curious. I am not currently planning on going home. You have a key, darling, my home is always open to you._  
_3\. I can’t wait to see you either._  
  
“Apparently I need to wear something comfortable and warm and I’m also not allowed at my apartment.” the raven-haired woman said.  
  
“Thankfully that means the suit is nixed. Also, why aren’t you allowed at your apartment?” Jess asked.  
  
The phone in her hand vibrated again.  
  
_My intentions are to give you the bestest first date ever. Your apartment is to play a crucial part of the night. I’m not allowed to disclose any more information._  
  
Lena texted back.  
  
_I am looking forward to it all._  
  
“Apparently it’s an integral part of the date. I need some help. Send in the crew, Jess.”  
  
The secretary walked out leaving a very nervous Luthor behind. Lena gave herself an internal pep talk.  
  
I can do this. It’s just Kara. I have hung out with Kara so many times. If I can stare down handfuls of misogynists in the boardroom, then I can for sure face the woman I have been in love with forever. Right?  
  
Sam, Eve, and Jess interrupted her internal ramble shutting the door firmly behind them.  
  
Sam rushed over and embraced her friend. “It’s finally happening! This is amazing!”  
  
Eve came over as well, not wanting to be left out of a group hug. “Congratulations! What are you going to wear?”  
  
Jess stood off to the side and smiled at her friends. “I hope you realize we are going to need details.”  
  
Lena pulled away from the huddle and straightened her clothes. “I promise a full recant, eventually. Right now I need to figure out how to make it through this day. I’m tired, drained, and hung over. Somehow I need to pull it together because I have a date tonight with Kara Danvers!”    
  
The group cheered. They were all genuinely happy for their friend.  
  
Sam pushed the unopened Gatorade in Lena’s hand closer to the CEO. “That’s a good place to start. Maybe have another soon.”  
  
“Your food should be here soon. That will also help settle your stomach,” advised the secretary.  
  
“And if you’re all good for a little bit, I may steal Jess and go get an outfit for you. I’m thinking cool and badass,” said the blonde lab assistant excitedly.  
  
“Oh! Ruby taught me some new makeup stuff! I can help you get ready!” Exclaimed the CFO.  
  
Lena was so grateful for the people in her life. If you would have asked her before she met Kara what life would be like five years, Lena knows she would have avoided the question to bypass the loneliness. Now, she is surrounded by friends and preparing to go on a date with the woman she has pinned over for years.  
  
She wishes she could go back in time and reassure little Lena that it gets better. That one day she will find real happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)


	9. And Buried In Your Bones There's An Ache That You Can't Ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things.
> 
> 1\. It's my birthday!!! w00t! 
> 
> 2\. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It's pretty exciting.
> 
> 3\. That Kryptonite shield attached to Kara's suit with only suction. I'm gonna go ahead and say the vibrator in this story is cannon and Lena is just waiting to give it to her wife.

Kara doesn’t think she has ever been this nervous. She was standing in the lobby of L-Corp procrastinating. The super has dreamed of this moment for longer than she was ready to admit out loud.  
  
She had everything ready for tonight. It will be an amazing first date, or at least she hoped it would be. The Kryptonian decided to wear a pair of jeans with an azure button-down adorned with black polka dots. She added a black belt and shoes to complete the look. Alex actually picked her clothes for the evening, after trying on a plethora of different outfits. She decided Kara’s current ensemble matched her bike the best.    
  
She had a box of chocolates from the Belgian company the engineer really likes. Alex had talked her out of getting another set of flowers. She said to save it for the next date. That flowers on two separate occasions in one day wasn’t playing it cool.  
  
The alien summoned the courage to get in the elevator and waited with bated breath to reach the top floor. The elevated door opened to reveal Lena’s executive and lab assistants crowded around a desk.  
  
“Jess, Eve. Of course, you guys would be here so late. You're busted. We are gonna have to have a big talk about boundaries soon.”  
  
Eve went to say something and Jess covered her mouth. “I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Danvers.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” the alien said walking away. She would handle that when she isn’t in such a chaotic state of mind.  
  
After walking into Lena’s office, she was met with Sam sitting on the sofa.  
  
“Et tu, Brute?” Kara asked.  
  
The CFO stood up and wrapped the super in a big hug.  
  
“Congratulations. I’m glad one of you finally made the move. I’m so happy for you two.”  
  
“Did you win the bet, Sam?”  
  
“ _Lena! Kara is here and I’m leaving. Have a good. Night,_ ” the brunette yelled and walked out of the office throwing a wink at Kara leaving her alone in the familiar space.  
  
“I’ll be out in a minute, Kara” the CEO replied from the bathroom.  
  
“ _I’ll be here_ ,” the Kryptonian joked.  
  
She turned and inspected the photographs and news articles framed on the walls that Lena had collected over the years. Pictures from the various charities, shelters, hospitals, and orphanages that L-Corp and the billionaire have supported or opened. None of the images included the philanthropist herself, but the reporter knew her friend was personally entwined and possessed the knowledge of the comings and goings for each project.  
  
Kara didn’t know how such a kind amazing woman could ever believe she was anything but good. The Luthor had helped so many people in all her works.  
  
“You know, I have this amazing reporter friend who likes to keep some really great charities in the public eye.”  
  
The super spun around and her breath was taken away. Her date was wearing dark jeans and a dark emerald colored shirt decorated with white stars. She had the collar turned up and had a black leather jacket added on over the shirt. She looked amazing.  
  
“I… I um wow… um... “ the reporter stumbled. “This is for you,” the super shoved the chocolates in the direction of the CEO.  
  
The Luthor took the chocolates with a flirty eyebrow raise. “Miss Danvers, I think you are trying to spoil me. My favorite flowers and my favorite chocolates all in one day,” she said. Biting her lip as she looked at the alien.  
  
“I can’t help it, I am a gentleman through and through.”  
  
Lena took the candies and planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Kara, you look fantastic. You look good in jeans.”  
  
“No, Lena, you look amazing! Alex helped me pick this out of my closet.”  
  
 “Jess and Eve picked out this outfit. I hope it matches the warm and comfortable criteria.”  
  
“It’s perfect!” the reporter replied, still a little awestruck.  
  
“Thank you. Where are you taking me, Supergirl?”  
  
“No Supergirl tonight,” the blonde said. “You’re stuck with just Kara.”  
  
Lena leaned in. “I do prefer just Kara. I’m glad to hear it’s just her tonight.”  
  
The reporter blushed. She loved when Lena got flirty.  
  
“Well, I figured we would eat first if you're ok with that.”  
  
“I assumed there would be food since this is a date with you.”  
  
“I do hope I can surprise you in some way this evening Miss Luthor,” Kara extends her hand out to her date. “Shall we, my lady?”  
  
The CEO took the reporter’s hand with a smile. The duo walked to the elevators, past an empty assistant’s desk. When they got in the elevator and the alien said, “I think you will like our ride for the night. It’s on loan.”  
  
“On loan?” Lena asked.  
  
Kara smiled as she watched the cogs turn in the geniuses head. She loved how the woman was constantly piecing things together.  
  
“Did Alex really let you borrow the Bonnie?”  
  
Kara nodded her head enthusiastically and lead Lena outside to where Alex’s Cinder Red 2017 Triumph Bonneville was sitting on the curb.  
  
“I know it’s not your 1199 Senna, but I think we can ride in style tonight,” the alien handed the engineer a helmet. They both got sorted and on the bike. “Ready?” the reporter asked.  
  
Lena wrapped her hands around the super. “I’ll always be ready to go when I’m holding you.”  
  
The Kryptonian was pretty sure even with the helmet the blush on her neck gave her away. She skillfully made her way through the city. Enjoying the ride and the feeling of Lena's hands wrapped around her, they made their way to the docks.  
  
Soon a repurposed warehouse came into view. National City’s newest tapas restaurant had just opened a couple of weeks ago. The billionaire had mentioned how she wanted to try it and the blonde was eager to comply.  
  
Kara parked the bike across the street from El Pirata, dismounted and helped Lena off.  
  
“Kara, you remembered! Did I tell you, the owner is a Jaquaans who came through the shelter about a year ago,” the philanthropist said with pride in her eyes. “They worked really hard and I’m so happy to see them succeed here on Earth.”  
  
“I actually spoke with Sozass. When I mentioned it was going to me and you on a date, they helped me set up something special. Wait here. I will be right back.” Kara jogged inside El Pirata.  
  
She gave her name at the bar and was greeted with a large box. The reporter took the container and quickly headed toward her date.  
  
Lena raised an eyebrow. “Are we eating on the bike?”  
  
“I got something a little better in mind,” the blonde grabbed the raven-haired woman’s hand. She lead the other woman down to the pier. A small table was set up on the end with various sized candles all around it. “Lena I have a question for you.”  
  
The CEO looked a bit dazed as if she was taking it all in. “Yes, darling?”  
  
“How does it feel?” the alien asked turning towards Lena.  
  
The genius took a moment to reflect before answering, “It feels amazing. I can’t believe you set all this up for us. I feel so special.”  
  
“I’m so happy that you're happy, but you were supposed to say ‘What?’”  
  
“What?” Lena asked questionably.  
  
“To be the only star in the sky,” the Kryptonian said proudly.  
  
The raven-haired woman laughed. “How long did you practice that?”  
  
“A lot, Alex told me not to say it, but it was just a perfect moment.”  
  
The genius sat down and the super served them both various dishes. “I had Sozass make us one of all the tasting plates and a couple of extras. I wanted to make sure it was perfect.”  
  
Lena grabbed Kara’s hand. “As long as I am with you, it will be.”  
  
“Sozass suggested we start with Mejillones Rellenos, Pulpo Gallego, Gambas al Ajillo, and Paella. We also have some Pimientos de Padrón Fritos, Setas con Ajo, Tortilla Española, Arroz Negro, and Boquerones en Vinagre. Wow. This is a lot of stuff. I guess I underestimated how much food is on a small plate. I still have like 15 more things in the box.” Kara said  
  
“Wow is right,” the raven-haired woman replied. “I don’t think we will have a problem though. If anyone can eat all this, it’s my favorite.”  
  
The couple ate their meal, surrounded by candlelight and stars, enjoying each others’ company.

* * *

  
Lena leaned back on the bench stuffed. “Kara, I don’t know if I can eat anymore.”  
  
The alien laughed. “We still have dessert.”  
  
“Not all of us have alien metabolisms. I’m gonna have to take at least three spin classes, to work off all these calories,” the Luthor said.  
  
“Spin class is not as much fun as dessert,” the Kryptonian said singsong like, “plus it’s not just any dessert, it’s Lena and Kara’s first date dessert.”  
  
The super started packing the leftovers and collecting the garbage leaving it all on the table in the box. Next, she helped the genius to her feet and walked her towards the direction of the bike, “I’ll be back in a few minutes for that. I can’t wait to show you the next part.”  
  
“Do I get a hint?”  
  
“What’s wrong Miss Luthor? Are you not enjoying the night full of surprises?”  
  
“I enjoy a surprise as much as the next heiress, as long it’s not my annual assassination attempt.”  
  
“It was hopeful thinking on my part that shutting Lex down and putting him back in prison would reduce those attempts.”  
  
“I’m sure if you ask my brother, he will tell you getting thrown back in prison was always part of his plan,” replied the CEO. “Stop changing the subject. I am waiting for my hints on dessert.”  
  
“I’ll give you three hints,” the blonde announced. “One. Eliza has really been into Tasty lately, like probably a little too much. Number two, she really wanted to help out on our date. She is very excited about this ‘new chapter of our lives’ by the way. She almost sat me down to give me a speech about treating you right when we went grocery shopping earlier today. Number three, she is the only one out of our family that can properly bake.”  
  
Lena looked at her date quizzically. “That helps nothing. Are we going to Midvale? OH! Is Eliza here?!? I miss her.”  
  
“Kind of?” the blonde said, “She is planning on coming down for a proper visit before the comedy night fundraiser next month. Oh, look, the bike. Time to put your helmet on and stopping asking about your surprise.”  
  
Kara placed the CEO’s helmet on her head. Lena rolled her eyes, but let the super get away with her stunt. Both getting back on the Triumph and Kara starting up the engine. She enjoyed the feeling of holding on to the solid and powerful woman as they speed through the city.  
  
She is still struggling to wrap her mind around today. How did she go from tearstained and alone this morning to being on a date with Kara who has held her heart since the first time she ever laid eyes on the woman?  
  
There was no version of her predicted future where Kara felt the same for her. She had become content to pine to the end of her days. The Luthor laid her head on Kara’s shoulder, sighed blissfully, and enjoyed the ride.  
  
They pulled up at Lena’s apartment building after a little time navigating the city. The CEO was informed that Kara was possibly going to use her place but didn’t expect it to end up here so soon.  
  
“Is Eliza inside?” Lena asked as she removed her helmet.  
  
Kara chuckled and kissed the Luthor on the cheek. “Why don’t you head on up and I will meet you there in a minute.”  
  
The genius went to reply with a fairly witty retort, but she was cut off by the super. “You will have all the answers you desire very soon. Just have a little faith.”  
  
The billionaire walked through the doors, waved to the desk attendant.  
  
“Uneventful night, I hope,” the Luthor asked as she headed towards the desk.  
  
“Quiet as a mouse just as expected, Miss Luthor,” the attendant replied.  
  
“That’s great to hear. Until next time Ashley, enjoy your evening.”  
  
Lena proceeded down the hall to the elevator and placed her thumb on the scanner. The doors parted to reveal a platform with a modern classic twist to it. The walls where dark wood and metal and the floors were dark grey marble.  
  
Lena nodded at the security camera. She had hired a firm to watch the camera feeds 24 hours in case of trouble when she bought the building. If her memory serves her right, Jacqueline should be on duty tonight.  
  
On the ride up to the penthouse floor, Lena contemplated the practical uses of superspeed, specifically in the bedroom department. She also contemplated how to boost her resolve, since her soon-to-be-maybe girlfriend had a near infinite supply of stamina.  
  
The CEO was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she hadn’t yet process the smell of cinnamon in the air or the sight of dim simmering lights or the Kryptonian standing in front of her holding a tray of desserts, as the doors opened on her floor.  
  
“I hope you're not disappointed that we are back here, but I promise it’s more than you think.”  
  
Kara pulled Lena out of her thoughts and into the present. The Luthor took in the sight in front of her. The blonde was holding a tray of churros in a wide variety of shapes and colors in a completely furniture free living room. There were fairy lights lining the ceiling, candles along the base of the walls, and a yellow gingham picnic blanket laid out in the middle of the floor.  
  
“Lena, I adore you and have always adored you. I’m prepared to give 100% in this relationship, if your interested in having a relationship with me,” the blonde said nervously glancing at the deserts. “I know how important you are to me and how much honesty means to you. I wanted to give us a space to be able to have an open dialog. You are first and most importantly my best friend.”  
  
“Wow, Kara, Wow,“ the billionaire exclaimed her focus was pinpointed on her friend. “I have no words for how amazing that it is to hear. I almost feel like I fell into a dream.”  
  
“Whelp, you are with someone with a vision! How about we eat all these wonderful churros that Eliza has been slaving over for the last couple of hours and we can slowly lean into the heavy stuff.”  
  
“These are still hot. Did you just fly Eliza back to Midvale?”  
  
“Of course not, she’s at Alex’s for the night. Lucy has some girls night planned for them. Flying anyone to Midvale in under five minutes would just be plain rude. I am not a monster.”  
  
Lena laughed as she settled herself on the blanket. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to be rude to the only healthy motherly figure I have in my life.”  
  
“Well, we should make sure we eat these while they are still warm. You know, to be polite.” the blonde pointed to the plate. “Let’s see if I can remember all the different types. Umm, The little ones are double chocolate-stuffed mini churros. The red ones are red velvet churros. The doughnut looking one is obviously chocolate stuffed churro doughnuts.”  
  
“Obviously,” replied the raven-haired woman with a smirk.  
  
“The ones that look kinda like a poop emoji are the molten churro bombs. The thick ones are crunchy churro french toast sticks. Last, but not least, the normal looking ones stuffed with chocolate are chocolate hazelnut churros,” the super said as she sat and laid down the plate of sugary treats in the middle of the two.  
  
“Did Eliza make all this here?”  
  
“Yep! When I asked her to help with dessert for our date, she jumped at the opportunity. Oh! She asked me to give you this,” the blonde leaned over and kissed the raven-haired woman on the cheek three times. “Only one of those is from Eliza. The other two from me. I didn’t want to get shown up by my mom.”  
  
A blush crept up the CEO’s neck. “Well tell her to thank you and that this is way too much. I don’t think I can eat a whole one of each of these. I’ll make you a deal. I’ll try a small piece of each one and then you can polish them off.”  
  
“Sounds like I get the better end of that. Can this be our permanent dessert deal?”  
  
“Yes and my thighs will thank you for it,” the Luthor said cheekily.  
  
“I love your thighs,” the super stated. “Anyway,” the reporter says right before she shoves a whole doughnut in her mouth and swallows quickly. “What was up with all the Gatorade bottles?”  
  
“Gatorade?”  
  
“Yeah, last week. I would find you passed out from Rao knows what, then put you in bed, but you always seem to be surrounded by Gatorade.”  
  
“Well, I guess we are jumping right in,” said the engineer. “So last week while I was building your new vibrator, I realized the technology didn’t exist. I only had me and the 3D model of my vagina as test dummies. I had to make sure it would stay attached to the clitoris and still perform well. I did so much testing. It was exhausting.”  
  
Kara stared at her friend.  
  
“I mean you know for science?”  
  
“So, you basically masturbated your way to a semi-coma every night for me?”  
  
“For science.”  
  
“You made a 3D model of your vagina?”  
  
“For science.”  
  
“Lena.”  
  
“In layman's terms, yes, I guess it sounds a little extra.”  
  
“Only a little?” Asked the blonde quizzically.  
  
“Let’s keep going, shall we. What do you remember about the night that kicked off this whole ordeal?”  
  
“Best friends night? I don’t really remember anything after the otters.”  
  
“Nothing?” Asked the engineer.  
  
“I remember vaguely thinking you were beautiful and then kissing you, but I’m not sure if that was a dream.”  
  
“I didn’t remember everything. I had to play the recording we apparently made.”  
  
Kara groans. “We made a recording of me telling you I can’t masturbate?”  
  
“At least we made it on my phone. It will be secure there,” the genius said. “But you said I love you then kissed me, very softly and chaste, on my lips.”  
  
“Great, I can’t believe I would blow our first kiss like that. Like did past me even consider that I would spend an entire day planning a date for the two of us? No, past me didn’t think she actually had a shot with you. Which I still can’t believe we are on a date. It doesn’t seem real. I have wanted this for so long and now it’s here and now I’m rambling. I’m sorry.”  
  
Lena stared into Kara’s eyes. The soft glow from the fairy lights and candles made everything more dreamlike.  
  
“Darling there is nothing to apologize for and we could always have a redo,” the engineer suggested.  
  
“I think I would like a redo. Maybe when I ask you to dance in a little bit.”  
  
“There is also going to be dancing tonight?”  
  
“This is a busy night, Miss Luthor. I’ll have you know I brought my A-game. I need to get something off my chest though. Something I feel is very important.”  
  
“Kara, I will always be here for you.”  
  
“The feelings I have for you have been there for a long time. They have had time to expand and evolve. The feelings I have for you run deep and have crept into the very essence of me.  
  
“I’m hoping I don’t scare you off, because what sort of rambling idiot would basically admit being in love with someone on the first date, but I need you to know, that this isn’t something I take lightly. I would like to be with you for long as you will have me.  
  
“I understand this is a lot. If you decide this is too much for you and you need to go back to being just friends, I will understand. I love having you in my life. I’ll do it in whatever capacity that makes you happy. Your happiness and joy mean so much to me because I am in love with you, Lena Luthor.”  
  
It was Lena’s turn to stare awestruck at the super. How could this person, this amazing being, want anything to do with her? Kara loves her. The engineer hasn’t doubted that since the ‘super secret’ reveal and the reconciliation. She would have never pictured that love as being anything but platonic.  
  
Now the blonde alien is sitting in front of her pouring her heart out. She wants to be with Lena as much as the billionaire wants to be with her.  
  
“Lena?”  
  
The Luthor didn’t even realize she had gotten lost in her own head. Kara was staring at her and seemed to be closing in her self.  
  
“I’m sorry darling,” the CEO said with a watery voice. She wasn’t sure when she had started to cry. “This is everything I have wanted for years as well. I’m in love with you too. My mind is working overtime to come to terms with this reality. I’m not sure I have a big eloquent declaration at the moment, but I feel it. I want all this with you.”  
  
The reporter extended her hand out to the other woman. “May I have this dance?”  
  
The engineer allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. “There’s no music.”  
  
Kara pulled a remote out of her pocket. _This I Promise You_ by *NSYNC started to play softly in the background as the Kryptonian pulled the Luthor into a tight embrace.  
  
“Of course this is the song you pick for us to dance to for the first time.”  
  
“I’m nothing if not in love with Lena Luthor and an *NSYNC fan.”  
  
“What about a sister, daughter, _a superhero_ , an amazing friend…”  
  
“I was running a line on you.”  
  
“I know Kara, but I never want you to forget how amazing you are.”  
  
“Can I kiss you, Lena?”  
  
“I don’t know, can you?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Can you kiss someone?”  
  
“Lena, _may_ I kiss you?”  
  
The Luthor leaned in and softly kissed the Kryptonian as they swayed to the music.  
  
“I love you, Kara.”  
  
“I love you, too, Lena,” Kara said. “I hope that means you will be my girlfriend.”  
  
Lena laughed. “I will for sure be your girlfriend, but that feels a little lacking, but I don’t think running around saying best-friend-turned-love-of-her-life-turned-partner-and-hopeful-lover will go over well.”  
  
“We could go for Karalena.”  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“It’s our relationship name. Apparently, there is a group chat with our friends. They have been placing bets on when we would admit our feelings.”  
  
“How did you find out about this? Have we really been that obvious?”  
  
“Alex mentioned it. I think it was a slip, but I was relentless until she told me. She spilled about the bet and the group chat. Apparently, Eve started it about a year or so ago when Nia ran over to tell you Barry had taken me to Star City and I wasn’t abandoning you. Then Eve put it together that both camps saw how useless we were for each other. They all decided to team up to make a profit.”  
  
“Okay, we have been really obvious, haven’t we?”  
  
“Just not to each other, which is what should have counted. We have just been running around yelling our feelings at everyone but each other.”  
  
“We are some useless gays,” sighed the engineer.  
  
The song came to a soft close, the pair stayed entwined and swaying.  
  
“I could hold you all night, Lena.”  
  
“I would enjoy that.”  
  
“Too bad the next activity requires a more hands-on approach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> Thank you to my fluffer welltodouseless.


	10. Let's Show Them We Are Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date Part Deux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got sick, had a death in the family, and just life man. But I'm back! Here I made this update for you!
> 
> This may or may not be life imitating art or the other way around...

Lena isn’t sure how she was coaxed out of the strong arms of her girlfriend into the cacophonous sounds of a classic coin-op arcade.  
  
That’s not 100% true, Kara threw a pair of puppy-eyed pouts her way and suggested going somewhere more fun.  
  
Kara takes her hand, pulling her out of her thoughts, and leading her to the change machine. The reporter feeds a ten dollar bill in and hands her the quarters. “So, when I was younger and I stopped having panic attacks from overstimulation of sounds, Jeremiah use to bring me to the arcade in Midvale. He claimed it would help me learn how to block out noises.    
  
“It’s some of my most treasured memories of growing up with the Danvers. I would like to share the experience with you.”  
  
The Luthor was touched. She had never been included in someone else’s family traditions before unless you included Lillian’s mind games. “I’m so grateful that you want to share that with me. How do we do this? Are we playing the same game?”  
  
The reporter fed another $10 into the machine. “Later, but first, we each get $10 and 20 minutes. The goal is to earn the most tickets. The winner gets to pick the prize.”  
  
“You do realize you have an advantage in most of these games, right? You're faster and stronger than I could ever be.”  
  
“Are you backing down from the Danvers Arcade Extravaganza Challenge?” asked the blonde.  
  
“Is that capitalized?” The scientist asked.  
  
“Of course, so you know it was official.”  
  
“Kara, sweetheart, I have never backed down from a challenge. I just want you to be aware that you have the advantage. It will make winning all that much sweeter.”  
  
“That’s some big talk, Luthor.”  
  
“I can back it up, Danvers.”  
  
“Alright, Lena. Let’s synchronize our watches.”  
  
“Kara, this watch costs more than I care to admit and is guaranteed to always keep time. I really don’t want to fiddle with it.”  
  
“But it’s a challenge!”  
  
 “Can we set a timer instead?”  
  
“You’re no fun. Fine, I’ll set a timer. On your marks. Get set. Go!”  
  
Kara grabbed her change out the machine and rushed into the depths of the arcade.  
  
The CEO chuckled to herself. She knows Kara probably has a plan, but fortunately so does she.  
  
When she was younger and the Luthors hosted major STEM expos, the whole family was forced to go. They would stay in these fancy hotels all over the world. Sometimes they would get lucky and the hotel would have an arcade.  
  
She and Lex would sneak off to the arcade when Lillian wasn’t around. He would walk her through the machines talking about the ways to always beat the machines. He would say ‘You’re a Luthor you need to know how to outsmart all of them’. He would drill the different exploits in her head over and over again.  
  
The genius started to scan the games. Trying to deduce which games would lend her the biggest payoff.  
  
She found her mark and began gaming the software, exploding the machine's weaknesses. She had finished her quarters with eight minutes to spare. The Luthor collected her massive pile of tickets and set off find Kara somewhere in the arcade.  
  
Of course, the blonde went right to the sports games. She was shooting baskets trying to beat a really high score. There was for sure some superpowers being used.  
  
“I assume that is your score on the high score?”  
  
The reporter looked over at Lena and her eyes bulged out. “How did you get all those tickets?” She asked as she continued to score basket after basket.  
  
“Math,” the Luther said nonchalantly. “How is it going over here?”  
  
“I always start really strong, but everything seems to slow down after a short while. You know, I get all the high scores and then the payouts aren’t that big.”  
  
Lena chuckled. Of course, her good-natured girlfriend wouldn’t scheme to beat the machines. “You know your payouts would continue to stay big if you only beat the high scores by a little each time?”  
  
The blonde halted her assault of the basketball hoop. “Lena, that’s genius. We could be kings of the arcade.”  
  
The genius laughed. “Kara, love, I could buy this entire arcade, including every prize behind the counter. We don’t have to cheat children out of their trinkets.”  
  
“What about all those tickets you have in your hand? What are you gonna do with those?”  
  
“Are you all ready admitting defeat?” The Luthor asked.  
  
“Never! I still have some time. There has got to be some machines I haven’t set the score on yet.” The alien was off to dominate some unsuspected machine.  
  
“I’ll meet you at the prize counter,” Lena called after her.  
  
She walked to the ticket eater and started feeding her tickets into the machine. Three minutes later, Lena had her receipt for 7,647 tickets and waited patiently for the Kryptonian.  
  
Just a short while later Kara walked over to the ticket machine looking triumphant with her stack of tickets. “This is for sure the most tickets I have ever earned. Your trick worked!”  
  
“That’s amazing, darling. Do you want some help feeding them into the machine?”  
  
“Sure.” The couple went about feeding Kara’s far from modest stack of tickets into the contraption.  
  
“Ha! 5,474 tickets, Lena. Beat that!”  
  
The youngest Luther smiled and showed Kara her receipt.  
  
“How is that even possible? You didn’t even use all your time?”  
  
“I can’t give away all my secrets on the first date. Stick with me, love. I can show you all kinds of new tricks,” the raven-haired woman said. Not realizing that her voice became lower and more sultry as the statement went on.  
  
In return, the blonde's eyes darkened. “Miss Luthor, are we still talking about the games?”  
  
Lena leaned closer till her lips were almost touching Kara’s ear. “You’re just going to have to wait and find out, Miss Zor-El,” Lena said in a hushed whisper, knowing she wouldn’t have to speak loud for the Kryptonian to hear her over the noise.  
  
Kara stared at Lena dumbfounded. She never expected the younger woman to be so direct in public.  
  
Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the counter. “I believe I was promised a prize?”  
  
Lena picked a small supergirl plush doll and gave it to Kara. “So you can see her and think of me,” the CEO said with a wink.  
  
“What are you going to do with the massive amount of tickets you have left?”  
  
Lena picked up her phone and started an email to Jess. “I think the kids at the orphanage would love this place. I’m gonna have Jess remind me to organize a fun day out for them. The extra tickets can get spread out to them all at the beginning for an excitement boost.”  
  
Kara pulled Lena into her arms, jostling the woman mid-email, and kissed the philanthropist. “I love you so much.”  
  
“I underestimated the attractiveness of my email composition.”  
  
“You got jokes Luthor. Let’s put your video game skills to the test and see how far we can make it in _Double Dragon_. Then I plan to kick your butt in _Dance Dance Revolution_.” Kara said taking Lena’s hand and pulling her back into the heart of the arcade.  
  
“I’m with you, darling.”

* * *

  
Laying on her sofa snuggled up next to Lena was a perfect end to a perfect night.  
  
“What do you want to knock out of our Netflix watchlist?” The super asked.  
  
“Does it have to be Netflix?”  
  
“No, but Netflix has so much great content. _One Day at a Time, Special, Bonding_ …”  
  
“Kara.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“We both know what you want to say.”  
  
“What?” The blonde asked.  
  
“Kara, come on. You suggest it every time.”  
  
The reporter attempted to play coy. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Uh-uh. Like you weren't two seconds away from suggesting _Unicorn Store_.”  
  
The blonde pretends to be shocked bringing her hand to her chest. “You wound me. I have other suggestions.”  
  
“You know, it’s still okay to have a crush on Brie Larson,” the Luthor said.  
  
“Ugh, Brie Larson could step on my neck.”  
  
Lena laughed. “Yes, we know. Didn’t the new season of _Jessica Jones_ start?”  
  
“No. I can’t believe we are only getting one more season _and_ we don’t have a release date.”  
  
“I know, it’s a travesty,” the CEO said. “What about BBC America?”  
  
“Nope. You are not roping me into watching _Doctor Who_ again.”  
  
“But you said you liked _Doctor Who_!”  
  
“Lena, the show gave me nightmares. I’m literally bulletproof, but I can’t get the water zombies from Mars out of my head. I know for a fact that the water on Mars doesn’t do that to people and it still terrified me. I couldn’t look at J’onn for a week!”  
  
“Fine. No _Doctor Who_ , but what about _Killing Eve_?”  
  
“Lena we are like three episodes from the end. You know there is no way we are gonna want to stop. It’s already almost midnight.”  
  
“I guess HBO is out,” said the Luthor. “It’s too late to start _Gentleman Jack_ or _Game of Thrones_.”  
  
“We could do Hulu!” The blonde exclaimed. “ _Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Superstore, or The Good Place_?”  
  
“What about _Harlots_ or _The Runaways_?” countered the CEO.  
  
“Gotten bitten by a serious bug tonight, Lena?”  
  
“I don’t know. There are so many choices. Plus, I picked the last time we hung out.”  
  
“Yeah, but I planned the entire date tonight.”  
  
“So, you should be the one picking.”  
  
“Lena, that is not how it works. You are nowhere near a damsel in distress.”  
  
“Damn straight I’m not. But I am a woman who was swept off my feet tonight.”  
  
Kara sent a pout Lena’s way.  
  
“Okay. What about Amazon?” The Luthor asked. “They got _Hana, The Widow, Absentia, Homecoming_ …”  
  
“Spider-Man?” The Kryptonian asked perking up.  
  
“Of course you would think of Spider-Man, _Supergirl_.”  
  
Kara crossed her arms. “Superheroes are cool.“  
  
“They are even cooler when they pick out something to watch.”  
  
“You know you should really get on board with the superhero thing. Since you know, you are dating one”  
  
“I’m gonna need a drink for this,” Lena said getting up from the sofa. “I was talking about the Julia Roberts one.”  
  
“But those are all super serious. What about _The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel_ or _Fleabag_?”  
  
Lena pours herself two fingers of scotch and the Kryptonian a glass of Tamaranian wine from the cabinet. It had been well stocked by her, long ago. “So, should we default back to the best friends night rules and conditions?”  
  
“But this is date night!”  
  
“Is there really a difference?” The Luthor asked putting the glasses down on the coffee table.  
  
“Huh. Maybe not,” the Kryptonian said absentmindedly. “You can’t tell Alex I said that. She has been trying to argue the best friends night wasn’t platonic for a while now.”  
  
“Your secret is safe with me,” Lena promises. “So um default for late night with drinks is usually _The Legend of Korra_ , a documentary, _Carmilla_ , or Russian roulette with whatever is suggested first when we load the oldest most recent app. You already know how well that worked out last time. _The 100_.”  
  
“Yeah. I respect other people's ships, but I can’t go along with the ‘Bury your Gays’ trope.” the super said as she took a sip from her glass.  
  
“I much prefer the ‘Friends to Lovers’ trope,” the CEO says slyly.  
  
Kara leaned across the sofa stopping within a hair’s breadth from the billionaire. The reporter's eyes flicked from the Luthor’s eyes to her lips. “That’s your favorite trope? Any particular reason?”  
  
“I can’t really think of any reason. All I can think about is how much I want to kiss you.”  
  
The blonde closed the distance and locked lips with the raven-haired woman. It was an agonizingly slow kiss tasting of wine and whiskey. Each of them teasing the other and challenging for control. The embrace lasted for a couple of minutes, never escalating farther than the sensual kiss.  
  
“I think it may be my favorite trope as well,” Kara said as she settled back into the sofa. “You know we should take the whole roulette thing out. Remember the disaster night that was us drinking and watching _Down_.”  
  
“Hey, that wasn’t my fault! That may be fair though,” the CEO states. “We knew nothing about that movie and I’m mad that Hulu thinks they can make all these horror films and everyone is going to be okay with that.”  
  
“Honestly, trapped in an elevator! Who thinks that’s a good idea for a script? Nightmare fuel I tell you. Nightmare fuel,” Kara says with a shiver. “It’s now past midnight. How about we watch Korra?”  
  
“It’s such a solid standby. How about we skip to the third season? You know when the savvy CEO spends a lot of time with the sexy hero. Cause I hear I need to get on board with the whole CEOs and superheroes thing.”  
  
“Third season it is.” Kara selected the show on her TV and pulled her girlfriend close. Lena cuddled up next to the super and put her head on the woman’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you for an amazing evening and the best first date I have ever been on,” the CEO said.  
  
“It was my pleasure,” replied the alien, kissing the top of her girlfriends head.  
  
The two fools fell asleep before the first episode ended, curled into each other content on the comfy sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> From my fluffer welltodouseless:  
> You wouldn’t believe how many classic arcade games include shooting aliens as the main theme and it definitely doesn’t feel like their style. Also if anyone gets the capitalized reference. My hat is off to you <3


	11. I Just Wanna Make You Feel Like You Never Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some lovin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Can you believe it? 
> 
> I had a massive case of... Well, it wasn't writers' block, but more like writer's terror that turned into just plain avoidance. I have never written real smut before and it terrified me.

Lena woke up with a jolt. She managed to catch herself before she fell off the sofa. She was confused about what had roused her from a very comfortable and warm slumber. The CEO looked up and felt a blanket tickling her face.   
  
“What?” she asked groggily, forgetting for a moment that her girlfriend can fly.   
  
When her senses kicked in she couldn’t help but giggle at the situation she found herself in. She debated for a minute on just pulling Kara down and going back to sleep on the sofa. The ache in the billionaire’s back quickly took that option out of the equation.  
  
She slowly pulled herself off the sofa. After a short stretch, she grabbed the hand of her sleep hovering girlfriend and started to pull her towards the bedroom.   
  
Slowly making her way down the hallway, Lena’s brain produced a hazy memory of Alex telling her that Kara occasionally sleeps flies when she is really happy. The CEO giggled. Of course, the magical ray of sunshine that is her girlfriend could sleep through being drug around the house while sleep flying.   
  
As she walks into Kara’s bedroom, she takes a moment to appreciate how amazingly lucky she is. A Super and a Luthor somehow coming together and falling in love. No one could have seen that coming.  
  
Lena positions the Kryptonian over the bed and then stared at the reporter dumbfounded. She was a child protege, has four degrees, runs the biggest STEM company in the world, but she is completely stumped on what to do next.   
  
How do you make sure an asleep floating alien doesn’t hurt themselves?  
  
A light bulb clicked in the geniuses’ head and she realized she doesn’t have to worry about Kara hurting herself. In her drowsy state, she forgot her girlfriend was nigh-invulnerable  
  
Lena crawled into the bed and gave Kara a kiss on the cheek, then rolled over to the other side to get cozy. Apparently, the blonde had other plans. She followed behind the Luthor as if she had a supernatural sense to always find Lena. The blonde slowly lowered herself behind the raven-haired woman and snuggled up to her back, placing her head on the CEO’s shoulder.   
  
Lena sighed with contentment. Happy to be the little spoon. She soon found herself fading back into dreamland.  
  


* * *

  
Kara woke up to the sunshine on her face and arms wrapped around her. She wasn’t sure how she ended up in her bed with Lena spooning her, but she takes a moment to thank Rao for it.  
  
She tried to subtly maneuver her sleeping girlfriend so that she was holding her. Kara managed to get Lena’s head on her chest before the raven-haired woman stirred.   
  
She looked up at Kara with sleepy eyes. “Morning,” Lena said groggily.  
  
“Morning, Love. How did you sleep?”  
  
The genius snuggled in closer. “Better than I have in a while.”  
  
“Better than masturbating yourself into a coma?”  
  
Lena gives her a hard stare, which is adorable in her half-awake state. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”  
  
 “Probably not. I’m still waiting to see your vagina.”  
  
Lena stilled in her arms.  
  
“I meant your printed vagina!! I was... I mean.. You know I would never...”  
  
“Never what, Kara? Want to see my vagina?” Lena asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
“No, of course, I want to see it, I mean if you want me too. Cause I want to see it. I do. Obviously. I’ve thought about it. Once or twice, not too much. But like enough… I‘m all about consent. Rao! What is wrong with me?”  
  
“Only once or twice?” asked the billionaire.  
  
The blonde blinked owlishly at the raven-haired woman.   
  
The CEO saves her with a kiss. “As adorable as you are when you ramble, we will be in bed all day if I let you keep going.”  
  
“I can think of worse ways to spend my day,” the alien says as she tried to regain her composure.  
  
“I know exactly how I would like to spend my day.” The CEO crawled up to the reporter's face. “It involves my favorite blonde.”   
  
Kara can’t resist Lena’s lips so close. She leans up and kisses the genius. “So I really get you all day?”  
  
“You can have me all day,” Lena says in a deep sultry voice staring at the Super with a mischievous look in her eyes. “As long as I get to have you as well.”  
  
The CEO pushes Kara down and starts to kiss her neck. She slowly planted kisses and nibbles along the alien’s jawline. “Is this okay?” The billionaire asked.  
  
“Mmm-hmm,” murmured the reporter.  
  
Lena stopped in her tracks. “Kara,” the CEO looked up and the blonde wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Love, talk to me please.”  
  
“It’s fine, Lee. Keep going.”  
  
“Kara. Look at me. Please?” The genius waited until her girlfriend's ocean eyes met her own emerald ones. “I’m not going to do anything unless we are both enjoying it. If this is too soon, that’s fine. I want you to be comfortable love.”  
  
The reporter took a deep breath. “I can’t…. I can’t feel anything and… and I just can’t pretend with you.” She stared at the ceiling with tears slowly rolling down her face.  
  
The dark-haired woman put some distance between the two of them and took one of her girlfriend’s hands in her own. “Khahsh, Zhao.” The genius made soft circle patterns on the Super’s hand. “We don’t have to do anything. I just want to be here with you.”  
  
The alien pulled her hand away, turned towards the window, and curled in on herself. “I want this Lena, but I know where this goes. I go through all the steps and pretend I can feel all the little things I have felt under the sunlamps.  
  
“I always enjoy watching my partner enjoy themselves, but I hate when the attention is on me. I usually can’t finish. My partner always feels like it’s them no matter how much I say it’s me. It’s not like I could tell them I am an alien.   
  
“Then I leave them feeling unsatisfied and I feel awful. I just don’t know how to enjoy any of this. I’m scared because I want all this with you and I don’t know how. I want to be with you and I want you to not be disappointed when I can’t finish.”  
  
“Love,” Lena said snuggling behind the Super. “If this is too soon I understand. There is no pressure from me. I plan on being with you as long as you will have me. We can take it as slow as your comfortable with.   
  
“I would never, never blame you if you can’t finish. I wouldn’t blame me. People go through lots of hormonal changes. Even the most sensitive person can have weeks or months where they are desensitized. That’s just a natural part of life and no one should be shamed for it.”  
  
Kara spun around and faced the Luthor so they were laying forehead to forehead. “I have never felt this way. I don’t want to ruin it. I’m still so stuck in my own head.”  
  
Lena stroked the reporter’s cheek. “You don’t have to be. I’m so glad we can have this conversation. You never have to keep it in your head. Sharing it with me puts it in both of our heads. We can work as a team to figure it out. You don’t have to have all the answers because we will find solutions that work for us.”  
  
Kara started to kiss the woman in front of her.   
  
“How are you real?” She asked coming up for air. “How do you know just what I needed to hear?”  
  
“Therapy. Lots and lots of therapy,” the genius said without skipping a beat.   
  
The Kryptonian takes a deep breath. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Kara walked to her closet and left the CEO laying in the bed. Lean pulled herself up and sat with her back resting on the headboard. By the time she was settled, the blonde was sheepishly coming out of the closet holding a very significant package. She had her shoulders squared as if she was trying to inject herself with confidence, but her eyes refused to meet Lena’s.   
  
“Tell me about my box,” she said with an awkward smile on her face finally meeting the CEO’s eyes.   
  
“Miss Danvers, was that a sex joke?”  
  
 “You’re the one who said not to leave it alone in my head.”  
  
The CEO shook her head with no response and waited patiently for Kara to take the lead on the contents in the box.   
  
Kara paced back and forth for a moment and then gently climbed on the bed. The Super placed the box between them and opened the box revealing the small device snuggled in the red fabric.  
  
“What am I looking at?” The alien asked as she gently touched the almond-sized object as if she was going to break it.  
  
Lena pulled the device from the box and revealed a suction cup on the bottom. “So this piece gets attached to your clitoris.” She flipped it over again to show the front panel. “There is a button here that will start the suction. It will stop if it isn’t attached properly. If it does, readjust and try again.  
  
“The reason I had to do so much testing on myself, is because of the auto-off feature. It had to be connected to someone properly.” She runs her finger in a circle on the front of the device.  
  
“The device will simulate the touches it receives on the front panel or you can press the blue button again and it will turn on and slowly ramp up.”   
  
“What about the stuff under the velvet?” Kara asked as she took the device from her girlfriend and inspected it.  
  
The engineer pulled the fabric up to reveal two glossy black phallic-shaped accessories. “Both of these can connect to the device. The plain one is for if you want to feel penetration on yourself. It connects to the device and sends signals to your clitoris that best emulates the stimulus it is receiving from the apparatus.   
  
“I know you said you didn’t like dildos. I have no intention of you ever using this one and would never expect you to do anything you are not comfortable with. I just wanted you to have it if you ever decide to try it.   
  
“The one with the blue stripe running down the side is for you to use with a partner. It can be used with a strap-on or by hand. The signals it sends more closely replicate as if you were penetrating your partner.”  
  
After finishing her explanation Lena shrunk into herself and anxiously waited for Kara’s response.   
  
“Lena, this is all amazing. You are amazing! I don’t like dildos because I just can’t feel them. I have nothing really against them. I have just never understood why people like them so much.   
  
“Are you sure it’s going to work on me? I know you tested it yourself, but humans and Kryptonians are different.”  
  
“Between the Lex’s old notes about Kryptonian physiology, DEO’s medical data on you, and the data from the Fort Rozz medical clinic, I had a lot to go on.  
  
“Don’t forget, this is still a prototype. It looks polished because I don’t know how to do things halfway, but I can program new settings and do any tweaks you need. You can even be my Beta Tester this time.”  
  
The Super sat dumbfounded. “You hacked the DEO and stole my medical file, just to build this for me?”  
  
“It sounds really creepy when you say it like that. I only hacked the DEO to get the data from Fort Rozz. Your medical file was just an added bonus. Before you ask, I sent a complete report of the exploit I used to get in the system to Alex and the DEO IT team”  
  
“I’m sure that went over well.”  
  
“As well as can be expected, but they closed the exploits within hours.”  
  
“I guess that is good. I wouldn’t want anyone to be able to get my file.”  
  
A pregnant pause sat between the two women, both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.  
  
“Want to help me put it on?” Kara said.  
  
“I would love too.” Lena plucked the gadget out of the box and moved the rest to the floor. She pulled the alien across from her in for a kiss. This is the moment Lena had been waiting for years. She can’t believe she has this goddess to herself. She pushes Kara softly back on the mattress.   
  
“Kara. Is it okay if I take off your clothes?” the CEO said as she worked down the Kryptonians neck.  
  
The Super nodded her head.  
  
“Can you say it for me, love?”  
  
“Lena, I want to be naked with you.”  
  
The genius leapt at the opportunity. She removed Kara’s shirt and then her own. She took a moment to drink in the perfect form displayed underneath her.  
  
The reporter's blonde hair was spread out on the pillow. She was looking at Lena with hooded eyes. Her breasts bare for Lena, ready to be praised. The powerful ab muscles of the Super shifting ever so slightly underneath her.   
  
The Super was looking at the Luthor, that was straddled on top of her, with the same deference and need. “Lena, you're perfect,” the blonde stated awestruck. “Can you take off your bra? I want to see all of you.”  
  
The CEO unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. The Super’s hand came up to her breasts and started to tease her nipples.   
  
“Kara, I can’t wait to make you feel so good.” The Luthor reached down and hooked her thumbs in her girlfriend’s pants. The genius freed herself from the tender touches and crawled between Kara’s legs. She gently tugged the reporter’s pants down.   
  
The Super was in all her glory with her boy shorts and no bra. Lena’s brain shorted out and all she could do is stop and stare with half of her bottom lip in her teeth.  
  
She finally came to her senses when Kara started to squirm. The CEO continued her quest to decloth the Super and pulled the boy shorts off as well.   
  
“Can I touch you?”  
  
“I really hope you do,” the blonde responded.  
  
Lena leaned close and kissed a line between both of Kara’s thighs. Slowly making her way back and forth. She attempted to use her tongue to coax the small bud from its hood. She even took the reporters clit in her mouth and gave it a small suck.   
  
None of her efforts elicited a reaction from the Kryptonian’s body. Lena knew this was a possibility. It’s one of the reasons it took so long to design the toy.  
  
She took the device and lined it up with Kara’s clit. She planned on using the suction to entice the bud from its hood. The genius turned the gadget on and it performed exactly as it was supposed to. It sucked and attempted to create a vacuum. After a few seconds, it shut down because the vacuum was not achieved.  
  
Before she could pull the apparatus off the blonde, Kara let out a loud moan.  
  
Lena’s hands froze in place. “Is it too much? Did that hurt?” She asked mildly panicking.  
  
Kara cleared her throat. “It’s fine! It’s so fine. It’s really good.”  
  
The CEO smiled proudly and lifted the device off the Super. She checked to make sure Kara’s clit was exposed and then attached the apparatus to the reporter. She pressed the blue button on the side and waited for a second to make sure everything was attached properly.   
  
With everything in place she asked, “Are you ready?”  
  
“I’m a little nervous.”  
  
“We can establish a Red, Yellow, Green system. I’ll ask you a color if I’m nervous about something. You can give a shout of yellow or red anytime something is not working for you. Yellow means slow down; red means full stop. Is that okay?”  
  
Kara’s eyes meet Lena’s, “Yes. That’s perfect. Thank you.”  
  
“I just want you to have a good time. Now, can you feel this?” The engineer dragged her finger across the surface of the device.   
  
The Super jumped. “Good gravy, Lena! I felt that! Can you do it again?”  
  
The raven-haired woman smiled and caressed the device lazily back and forth.  
  
“Mother--. Lena. That’s amazing,” the blonde moaned.  
  
“I’m glad you're enjoying it,” Lena leaned up and kissed Kara’s stomach. “Because I want to make you feel good.”  
  
The CEO started moving her fingers in a slow wide circle around the device as she kissed her way up to Kara’s neck. Lena could feel all twitches as the reporter succumbs to the pleasure. Kara was practically vibrating as she moans.   
  
“I don’t know… I can’t.. I’m gonna... Soon”  
  
Lena chuckled. “Use your words, Love,” she said as she slowed down her ministrations.  
  
“Lee, I’m can’t hold out much longer.”  
  
She sped up her fingers and started to move in a sporadic fashion. She kept herself from developing a rhythm and forming much tighter circles.  
  
“I’m gonna…”  
  
“Cum for me, darling,” Lena whispered in her ear.  
  
The blonde went rigid with pleasure, whimpering with desire and speaking nonsensical musings.   
  
The raven-haired woman didn’t stop her fingers and quietly whispered sweet nothings in the ear of the woman she loves. Every noise Kara made, made Lena’s stomach clench with desire.   
  
The CEO took pity on the Super and slowly stopped her ministrations. She kissed her girlfriend as she came down.  
  
“Lena, that was amazing. I have no words,” the blonde said pulling the billionaire closer.  
  
“I take it that the experiment was a success?”   
  
Kara kissed Lena on the head. “I say this part is a complete success. I think I would like to test one of the others, in a moment. Now, though, I need to know how you taste.”  
  
The CEO quirked an eyebrow. The blonde switched their positions before she could let loose her witty retort. Quick enough that Lena knew she added a touch of superspeed.  
  
Kara’s mouth was everywhere, on her neck, her breast, her lips, her stomach. The Super was using her powers to feel like she was omnipresent. Nibbles, suction, and little puffs of cold air made her feel like her body was on fire. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, the hero ended her torment as she maneuvered between the CEO’s legs.  
  
She stared at Lena with a hunger in her eyes. “Fuck, you’re so beatiful.” The Super moved her face down to the down to the genius’ moist core. She consumed Lena like a woman deprived of water for days. “Can I… Is this okay?”  
  
The raven-haired woman groaned. “Green. I’m so very green right now, Kara.”   
  
That seemed to break the last thread holding the alien back. She pushed her thigh up to the CEO’s sex. The raven-haired woman let out a small gasp as she gyrated to try and get more friction. Kara pushed back even more, but kept the leg still. She was enjoying the little sounds that came from her lovers mouth.  
  
She enjoyed the sensation of the normally well put together woman slowly coming undone under her. She soaked in every noise that her girlfriend made.   
  
“Kara, I need more.”  
  
“Your wish is my command.” The alien kissed down the genius' body and dove greedily into Lena’s groin. Kissing her thighs making her way up to Lena’s core.   
  
The blonde coaxed Lena’s clit out of its hood. The blonde rolled the bud between her fingers.   
  
Lena vibrated under her. “Kara. I can’t take it anymore. I need you. I have needed you for so long.”  
  
The blonde was eager to please and took Lena’s sex into her mouth. She sucked on the bud and teased it with her tongue. The blonde brought her fingers up to her girlfriend's slit and teased the entrance.  
  
The reporter dipped two fingers in. This caused the CEO underneath her to moan loudly.  
  
“More Kara. I need more”   
  
Kara complied and entered Lena with another finger. The genius made a guttural sound and bucked back into her girlfriend’s mouth and fingers.  
  
The alien continued her efforts with her mouth while alternating between curling her fingers up and plunging her fingers deep.   
  
“I’m so close. I just need… I just need…”  
  
“Tell me what you need, love.” Kara teased.   
  
“I need.. Faster.. Harder.. Please,” the CEO cried in desperation.  
  
Kara pulled the bud into her mouth again as she inserted another finger. Thrusting harder and faster with every insert.   
  
The world began to fade and Lena came hard around the alien’s fingers. She didn’t realize how loud she was moaning until she started to come back down and her throat was scratchy.  
  
Kara migrated back up the CEO’s body to hold her as she basked in post orgasm bliss.  
  
“Kara. That was amazing.”  
  
The Super leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. “I’m here anytime.”  
  
Lena kissed up the blonde’s neck. “I think we should do some more testing. The other devices are already paired and charged.”  
  
“Maybe we should hydrate. We don’t need you passing out, again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut in the next chapter. Your comments fuel me. Fan the flames and drop one below!
> 
> I'm on Twitter as @MRScoolDazzle. (My Twitter is full of Supercorp cause I am Supercorp trash.)
> 
> Khahsh - Breathe  
> Zhao - Love
> 
> As always, thank you to my fluffer welltodouseless


End file.
